Kingdom Hearts Maleficent's revenge
by The PepsiDragon
Summary: About a Year after Dream Drop Distance. Will Sora bet he victim of Maleficent's revenge, or will this sorceress fail yet again? Will Maleficent be the only problem Sora Riku and Kairi have to face or will Xehanort come back. Rated M for Violence and some language, suggestive material. SoraXKairi. Kairi will no longer be totally useless. :D your welcome
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place about a year after KHII ends. (Btw I know Sora was 16 in DDD, but I maintain it wasn't nearly a year between KHII and Dream Drop Distance.) So yeah. Maybe a few weeks a month tops. So yeah. Anyways Disclaimer: I only own my plot, My original characters, or any other original ideas. I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters. Or any thing else I cross over into here. I would have mentioned what when I introduce them.**

**Kingdom Hearts III**

**Chapter 1:**

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_You don't have to worry I spoke with Yen Sid, and he can not foresee any problems in the near future. So it looks like, to the best of our knowledge, things are clear. However I hope that you three train and continue training for a threat much stronger than any others before, and for the tournament coming up. Yes We are working with those on Olympus Coliseum to construct a whole new arena bigger then before. In order to accommodate warriors from many worlds. It is open for everyone to join, and it will start in about a year. It will take a while to make preparations. _

_I admit, entertainment isn't my main motive behind this. This tournament will create an opportunity for highly skilled warriors to compete, and to be scouted. So if any future problems arise they can help. I have to say that this wasn't my idea. It was actually Goofy's. _

_Sincerly Mickey_

_PS. Use your keyblade on this letter You should get a present from us. Communicators, and a Gummi Ship Donald sealed these items magically into the letter so the keyblade would release it._

Sora put down the letter on his desk, and said quietly to himself, "That was a year ago."

Sora picked up a backpack off the ground, and put the straps around his shoulders, and left his room, still wearing his outfit from his last journey which magically grew to fit Sora. Sora however did change. He grew 2 inches putting him at 5'7" and he weighs 125 pounds. He kept his defining style of hair wild spiky brown hair. Sora walked down stairs leading him to the living room where his mom and dad were.

"Alright Son have a safe trip, and we will see you when we get there," His dad said to him.

"Don't worry I am great at flying you have nothing to worry about," Sora said smiling with his hands behind his head.

Sora's and his parents said their good byes as Sora left. Where Riku was waiting for him outside. Riku smirked and said, "What took you so long?"

"What didn't take you long enough?" Sora responded.

"Nothing I'm just not a lazy bum like you," Riku joked.

"Good think Kairi didn't hear that, she doesn't like it when other people use that nickname," Sora laughed nervously.

Sora and Riku walked away from the beach up a hill towards Kairi's house to get her. Riku also grew over the year he was now 5'10" and 160 pounds. His outfit changed unlike Sora's he still had blue jeans although darker, and a black T-shirt. His blue hair was shorter, but still long. As they walked up the hill they changed their conversation to who they could expect to be there. "I hope Sephiroth isn't there," Sora said.

"Who is he?" Riku asked.

"Well he is some really tough bad guy, and uh he has a long sword...like a really long sword," Sora paused and made a mark in the sand with his shoe and running over to make another mark, "Like the blade is about that long."

"How tough is he?" Riku asked

"Very tough I could barely fight him when he was just playing around."

"Well after our training he will be easy," Riku said.

"I hope so, I think Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie will be there. They are all good too so make sure to watch out for them," Sora said.

"Sora promise me there won't be any hard feelings after I beat you in the championship round," Riku said smirking.

"You seemed to have mixed up the words I and You," Sora said and then laughed.

Kairi sneaked up behind both of them and said, "Forget it I'm gonna win."

Sora and Riku turned suddenly surprised by her appearance. Then Sora said, "Yeah that's right we are gonna have to get past her first."

"Kairi I wouldn't be surprised if you won you got really strong over the past year," Riku said.

Kairi smiled proudly and said, "Now lets get down to the beach and get going, I can't wait to get into this tournament."

The three of them turned around and started walking down to the beach where they had the gummi ship. Kairi over the course of the year didn't grow very much and she was nearly 5 feet and 5 inches. However her clothes did change, or at least for the tournament. She wore White boots with golden stripes spiraling around it. She wore a White skirt with two purple stripes up both sides and purple leggings under neath going down to her knees. She wore a white tank top with an unzipped purple short sleeved jacket over top. (A/N: Got better Ideas...not surprising)

* * *

Olympus Coliseum II read a golden plate next to a large set of double doors, which were open. The arena was just one building two others existed, and both served as rooming for the competitors, and spectators. The seating area in the arena could seat 150,000 people. Around the Coliseum a town sprung forth from the work, and soon to be tourism. Not too far from these buildings were docking platforms for ships to land and drop spectators and competitors alike.

Right now it was pretty busy with workers running around making preparations, but this pales in comparison with what it will be in just a couple days.

* * *

"Alright guys We have 28 hours until we get there," Sora said reclining his pilot's chair.

"Well that is longer than I thought," Kairi said.

"We have a far ways to go Destiny Islands is pretty far away from Olympus Coliseum, and after defeating Xemnas for some reason the worlds moved further apart," Sora explained.

"Well I have movies," said Riku.

"Really? What do you have," Kairi asked.

Riku pulled out four movies and showed them to Kairi. The Expendables 2, Fast and Furious, 300, and Super Troopers.

"I should have brought something I would have liked," Kairi said sadly, "Too bad we don't get T.V. in space."

"Riku, I win I have baseketball," Sora said smiling.

Riku put his movies back, and said, "Yes you do win."

Kairi sighed and complained, "What am I going to do?"

"Watch Baseketball," Sora said.

Kairi sighed, "Fine."

The three of them watched the movie, and despite Kairi's initial reaction she seemed to like the movie too.

* * *

**Yes it is a very short chapter, but the next chapter will start to get into the actual tournament. The first fight might not be until the third.**

**Anyways thanks for reading, and Review if you feel like it. Leave suggestions for things you might want to see in the future.**

**I am going to use worlds based on Soul Eater and DragonBall(Original)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
**

The Gummi ship with Sora, Riku, and Kairi lands on the docks, which are filled with ships leaving and arriving. In fact they had to wait an hour before they could land, because it was so busy. The trio left their ship which was flown to a safe storage place by one of the workers there. Phil was there waiting for them, and because of Sora's help earlier on this world they were treated as V. . They were brought to the V.I.P. Suites on the top floor of one of the buildings. It actually had four bedrooms in it, a Kitchen, living room, and two full bathrooms.

"Wow this is bigger than my house," Sora said as a reaction to arriving at the room.

"Remember you have to be at the registration table from 4:00 PM to 9:00 PM today," Phil said.

"And...Wow it's only 8 AM," Sora said.

"Wait didn't we leave at-" Kairi begun, but was cut off by Riku when he said, "Times are different on different worlds."

"Oh"

"Hey guys why don't we check out the new Arena," Sora said.

"Sure why not," said Riku.

The trio with their things dropped off in their room left in order to check out the arena. The three walked over to the elevator to go back down to ground level. Sora clicked the down button on the elevator. The three waited for the doors to open, and when the metal doors parted they walked into a red carpeted elevator. "Wait does someone have munny on them?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I do," Sora said.

"Then you're buying lunch," Riku said as the doors closed, and they started going down.

"Alright but your next Riku," Sora said.

"Deal," Riku said.

Eventually they reached the bottom, and, with a ding, the elevator doors opened. They walked out to see a few new guests with bags wanting to enter the elevator, and who stepped aside to let them by first. "We could be fighting some of those people tomorrow," Sora said as the elevator doors re closed.

"Really Sora, I would never have guessed," Riku said sarcastically.

"You know what Riku I was just trying to be helpful, we should keep an eye out for our future enemies," said Sora.

"Sora being helpful," Riku said in a falsely shocked tone.

Kairi began giggling at the argument, and Sora said, "Know your enemy and you will never lose."

"Actually Its know your enemy AND know yourself and you won't lose," Kairi corrected.

Riku and Kairi both started laughing, but Sora looked more mad then humored. "Let's just get to the Arena," Sora said.

His two friends kept laughing all the way over to the Doors to the Arena. Riku opened the door entering the lobby.

"I thought I said FOUR to NINE," Phil said with his back turned to the 'intruders.'

"We just came to look at the new arena," Sora said putting his hands behind his head, and grinning.

"One Word: No Tours," Phil said

"Wha- but that-" Kairi began but Sora covered her mouth and said, "Not even for me."

Phil turned around and saw who it was, "OH it's you. Sure go ahead and take a look, but don't break anything."

The trio walked into the arena, and were awestruck. It was much bigger than the original coliseum.

"Whooooaaa!" The trio awed at the size, but also the beauty of the arena.

"Cool isn't it," a voice said from the right of the trio. Said trio turned their heads to see a teenager with a black and red hood over his head. He was wearing a black jacket with some white on it, and black Pants. On his left hip had a sheathed sword. He looked over to the trio red hair coming out of his hood, and green eyes staring at them, and he said, "You guys joining the tournament?"

"Yeah we are!" Sora proclaimed proudly putting his hands behind his head, "Anyways how did you get in here I was under the impression Phil wasn't letting people in."

"I didn't come in through the door," The red haired boy said standing up revealing his height to be only a little bit taller than Kairi, and then he looked up and said, "No roof."

Riku looked up and said, "So you flew in."

"Sure I can go with that," He said.

"So I'm Sora and that is Riku, and Kairi."

"Good to know," He said leaning back on the wall staring off.

Sora looked back to Riku and Kairi, and looked back and asked, "So... uh what is your name?"

"Zach."

"Nice to meet you Zach," Sora said holding his hand out, but Zach didn't even seem to notice the gesture.

"So Sora ready to get some lunch," Riku said noticing Zach was uninterested in continuing the conversation.

"Uh...sure Ok," Sora said pulling his hand back, and turning to leave with his friends, but first saying, "Bye Zach."

There was no reply from Zach he continued staring from underneath his hood. The door closed behind Sora, Riku, and Kairi, who left into town also saying goodbye to Phil who seemed to busy to notice.

-=_+-=_+Later+-_+_+-=_+-=_+-=

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were walking through the town looking around at all the buildings. Hotels, Restraunts, Gift Shops, and stores of every kind, and even a couple of bars. The three decided to walk into a place called NIKE. As the entered they heard a bell, and the noticed a large statue in the middle of the store. It was of a women with wings coming out of her back.

"Hello, I'm guessing you are going to be in the tournament. Right?" A girl came out and said.

"Yeah How did you know," Sora said.

"You are way to early to be a spectator. Come on its on the house," She said.

The three sat at a table, and were handed menus then their waiter said, "By the way my name's Lucy," It seemed she was specifically saying that to Riku.

Riku didn't notice this, but Sora and Kairi did, and were staring at Riku. Riku stared back confused at their grins. "Did you not notice," Kairi said.

"Notice what?" Riku asked.

Kairi giggled and said, "Ohhh Nothing."

Lucy came back with water for the three and looked at Riku and asked, "So what are your names?"

Riku looked at Sora expecting him to make the introductions, and he did, "I'm Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

"Riku what a cool name," she said smiling as she walked off.

Riku looked over at her as she walked away, and looked back, and asked, "Ummm Is she flirting with me."

Kairi giggiled and said, "Well...but of course. You mean you just noticed"

"What!?" Riku said surprised.

"You know Riku you really changed," Sora said.

Riku was quiet and didn't respond, and put his face in the menu.

Sora and Kairi exchanged worried looks.

The trio had launch, but realized they were going to be late for the orientation if they didn't leave then, and so they did. Just in time to see the first wave of spectators pouring into the city. They made it just in time for Orientation, and they were the last ones to arrive. They saw Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Hercules, Zach, a Tall Muscular blonde haired man, a girl with black hair dressed in black as well, and then two kids probably not even teenagers. One of them had spiky black hair, and the other was bald.

"Well now that everyone is here we can get started," Phil said, "First off Rules: No one can die, and by that I mean in the arena there is special magic that prevents you from dying or taking fatal injuries, and instead it will knock you out. So you can go full out. The battle ends when one person is either unconscious or gives up. Weapons are of course allowed taking into account that no one can die. Alright Now there are twelve of you. So Tomorrow there will be six battles, and the winners will then fight on day two where there will be three battles. The three winners will then fight both other contestants for first second and third place."

"Now all of you will draw a number from the box over there and show it to the assistant standing by the board. These numbers will choose where you go."

The contestants then lined up drew their number and gave it to the assistant along with their names. The assistant, after everyone was done, turned the board around, and Phil began to announce the matches, "First Match will be Sora Vs. Krillin. Second Match Cloud Vs. Leon. Third Match Rainick Vs. Zach. Fourth Match Goku vs Riku. Fifth Match Emily Vs. Kairi. And the Sixth Match Hercules Vs. Yuffie"

The contestants then went to their hotel rooms to rest and prepare for the next day.

* * *

**And the end of the second chapter. Sorry there isn't any action yet, but just go to the next chapter, and I'll just jump right in, and skip all the filler. Because nothing worth mentioning happens :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Arena far from the calm silent place it was the day before. Now it was loud from the fans cheering as the Announcer walked on to the stage. Then he yelled into the mic, "Are you all ready!"

The crowd Erupted into cheers, and the announcer said into the mic, "Good! now lets welcome the first two contestants Sora, the sixteen year old keyblade wielder and certified junior hero." Sora then thought to him self _Still not a Hero yet?_ Then the Announcer continued, "Aaaand Krillin Thirteen year old Martial artist trained under Master Roshi."

The Announcer then stepped off to the side and a magical field enveloped the fighting area with Sora and Krillin inside it. Sora summoned his keyblade into his hand, and got into his signature fighting stance. Krillin, gritted his teeth and also got ready. Suddenly the Announcer yelled, "GO!"

Immediately Sora rushed forward toward Krillin, who for a moment froze up intimidate, but snapped out of it and dodged an overhead strike From Sora's Oblivion. Krillin then countered with a kick, but only hit air. Sora used his reversal technique and appeared behind Krillin and hit him with the Keyblade sending the boy flying into the magical field. Krillin groaned as he was on the ground, but got back up hearing encouragement from Goku who stood on the edge of the field.

So Krillin got back to his feet however visibly damaged. Sora looked worried and said, "You know you can give up right." Krillin turned down the offer with a look of determination on his face. Krillin charged forward and threw punches and kicks at Sora who dodged each one, and then used reflectga Krillin hit the spell and bounced off, and then was hit by the resulting explosion. He fell to the ground unconscious. The Announcer then said, "Krillin is unconscious Sora is the winner."

The field disappeared, and Krillin woke up getting up confused, "Di-Did I lose?" Krillin received the sympathy and 'awws' from the crowd.

Sora walked off the stage and told Riku and Kairi, "Hey I'm gonna find my parents, and watch from the stands."

"Alright I better hear you cheering for us," Riku said with a smirk.

"I will," Sora said walking off to the stairs which would take him to the stands.

Kairi and Riku watched from the side of the Arena Floor as Leon and Cloud walked into the Arena as their names were called by the Announcer. This match was longer than the first one, and much more action packed. However both of them fought well. Cloud came out on top and won the match. The two shook hands out of respect after the match, and the Announcer said, "Would you look at that, What sportsmanship." In his effort to comment on everything that happened.

"Next," The announcer said, "We have Rainick a huge guy with a Huge Sword. Twenty Two Years old 6' 5" and 225 Pounds vs Zach a Much Younger 15 year old and only 5'5" and 120 Pounds."

The field enveloped the arena, and Rainick took his sword, taller than him with the hilt, and about a foot wide, off of his back and held it out in front of him at an upward angle. Zach Drew his sword about a 70 cm straight double edged blade. It was totally black except for a red gem going down 5 cm shy from the tip of the blade. He held his sword with both hands in the same position as Rainick.

"GO!" The Announcer said excitedly. Rainick was the first to act by horizontally slashing at Zach. Zach jumped over the blade while spinning landed on one hand and pushed himself off over Rainick, and as he went behind spun around slashing his sword at Rainick's back. Rainick jumped forward dodging the attack. He jumped at Zach again taking multiple swings at them extremely fast for such a big sword. Zach dodged or deflected each one and launched a fireball at Rainick as he got close. He couldn't defend him self and was knocked down onto the ground from the blast, but rolled backwards and back onto his feet, with his sword in just his left hand. He put his right hand back on as Zach seemingly disappeared and reappeared in front of Rainick, and let loose volleys of quick combinations. Rainick managed to block the sword attacks, but Zach got in several powerful kicks in to the face and torso. Rainick swung at Zach who jumped backwards to avoid the attack. Electric arcs flashed across his blades, and lightning flashed around him.

Rainick Launched a powerful Lightning attack at Zach, but the attack was deflected off as a dome of wind took shape around Zach. Zach then Jumped at Rainick. The blonde man swung his giant sword at Zach with great timing, but a gust of air pushed Zach up causing him to miss, and Zach came in with a powerful slash to the chest. Rainick fell over unconscious. As a strike like that would normally would have killed him.

The two walked off silently from the Arena floor not even staying to watch the rest of the matches, or maybe going up into the stands.

Riku walked onto the floor as a kid with Black spiky hair, and most interestingly a tail. The Announcer then took to his job, and said, "This Next Match we have a 12 year old boy with a tail also trained under Master Roshi, GOKU!, and We have Riku, also a Keyblade Wielder and Sora's Best Friend."

Riku and Goku both walked up to the Arena floor, and a Magical field appeared again around the Arena. Riku summoned Way to Dawn, and held it up in the stance he has always used. Goku after stretching pulled out his power pole off the sheath on his back.

"GO!" The Announcer yelled.

Goku and Riku both charged each other. When within range Riku spun swinging his keyblade at Goku, who jumped back to avoid the attack. Goku Quickly attacked with the Power Pole at his side. Riku blocked it, and shot off a dark energy blast sending Goku flying into the Magical field dropping his Power Pole in the process. Goku got up, and then held at his hands in front of him. "Ka-Me," He began to say as he brought his hands back, "Ha-me," As a blue energy ball formed in his hands. "HA!" Goku yelled with intensity and released a wave of destruction at Riku.

Riku formed his Dark shield in front of him, and the attack did nothing. Riku suddenly appeared behind Goku, and swung. Some how Goku managed to notice this and ducked. However he couldn't dodge the Devastating Kick Riku delivered to Goku's Head, a direct result to him ducking. Goku seemed unconscious so Riku's Keyblade disappeared in a flash of light. However Goku wasn't quite out so he jumped up and delivered a punch to Riku in the face knocking him hard into the energy field. Blood was now on Riku's Face. Riku smirked noticing Goku shouldn't be underestimated, and that he was much tougher than he looked, and what his age let on. Riku then re summoned his keyblade, and relentlessly attacked Goku, who dodged the attacks, but Goku was being backed into the other side's Magical Field.

As soon as Goku felt the Energy field on his back he attempted to attack Riku, but the attack was simply dodged by Riku, and Riku slashed horizontally at Goku's Waist level, in order to make it as hard as possible to dodge. However he didn't see Goku pick his Power Pole back up on his way to the energy field. So Goku simply pulled his power pole out and blocked it. Then he put the Power pole against the shield pointing the other side at Riku, and yelled, "Power Pole Extend."

Promptly The power pole extended, but Riku side stepped expecting it to happen as he yelled it aloud. Riku then finished the match by taking a quick swing at the unguarded Goku. Goku was knocked to the ground, and unconscious, resulting in the end of the match.

As the Magical field faded so did the blood on Riku's Face. Goku got up to notice he lost the match. The disappointed Goku, and Riku left the stadium floor, but not without a word of encouragement from Riku, "You're really good for your age you know. You better keep it up." With that Riku walked off towards Kairi, because this would be her first true fight, and she might have been nervous. Riku was surprised, and at the same time not as much to find Sora down there talking to her, and encouraging her.

"I hope you're ready to go Kairi," Riku said.

"Yup I'm excited to get this started," Kairi said in a manner that would prove her statement.

"Just remember alot of these contestants are surprisingly strong don't under estimate them," Riku said.

Kairi laughed and said, "In other words don't do what you did."

Sora laughed as well, and Riku just smirked and turned away from them.

Kairi ran out on to the stage with her Oathkeeper already in hand. "Alright," The announcer started, "Let's get started on the fifth match. We have Emily a mysterious Eighteen year old ninja against the Princess of Heart, Keyblade Wielder and childhood friends of both Sora and Riku, both previous contestants, Kairi, Will she continue the Keyblade Wielders win streak."

Kairi stood side ways to Emily holding her keyblade at an upward angle pointing at Emily. Emily held her hands both near her left side, holding them there, while crouching low. The announcer yelled Go again, and Immediately Emily threw three Shuriken at Kairi. With surprising reflexes she knocked them all out of the air with her keyblade. Emily then decided for a more lethal weapon the black bladed single edged straight sword on her back. She held it in one hand and ran forward quickly. Kairi held her position, but pivoting to the left, and swinging her keyblade right to block an attack by her opponent from that side.

Kairi knocked her sword upwards and with her other hand shot a ball of light energy at Emily causing her to slide back, but not doing very much visible damage. Emily Jumped back and fired a beam of darkness at Kairi. Kairi stood there, but formed a light shield around her protecting her from the attack. Kairi knew what to do know. She jumped from the side, but Emily saw her and stopped the dark beam, and readied for melee combat. Kairi Charged, and at close range launched a ball of light energy.

Emily jumped to the side, and increased the distance between her and Kairi. Kairi charged again and swung her keyblade at her, but she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She used the momentum of her strike to spin her around hoping to hit Emily, but She was too far back, and threw a Shuriken at Kairi, who couldn't block it with her keyblade so she shot a ball of light energy at it destroying it. Kairi moved quicker in her next charge, and seemed frustrated. She attacked from all angles she could think of, but Emily simply avoided any potential harm whether it be a dodge, block, deflect, or dark energy shield. Emily eventually knocked Kairi's Keyblade out of her hand, and into the air. Kicked her in the stomach, and sent her flying.

As the keyblade made a metal clank on the ground Emily appeared in front of Kairi, far separated from her weapon. Kairi struggled to even rise to her knees. However with the yelling of Riku and Sora encouraging her, did just that. She got to her knees. Looked up and Saw Emily Swinging her sword at her. In a reaction she held up her hands, but without summoning her keyblade, but she formed a Magical field to block the attack. She shot a strong energy blast into her stomach, and knocked her over. She re summoned her keyblade, but struggled to get up.

Emily got up quickly Charging Kairi. Kairi stood up, and blocked an overhead strike from Emily. Emily started pushing down, and Kairi as a result fell down onto one knee trying to hold Emily back. Light soon started encircling Kairi, Kairi then pushed Emily off, and the Light shone more intensely. Emily Readied a Dark beam, and fired, but it simply disappeared as it approached. Light erupted around Kairi, and Emily, Sora, Riku, the rest of the contestants, and the crowd covered their eyes from the bright light. It quickly faded showing Kairi floating there with two white wings sticking out of her back Flapping lightly.

Kairi found that she couldn't physically keep up with Emily, and couldn't do enough damage in her previous form. However She secretly unlocked a power inside of her during her year of training, and used a power available to all princess of lights dedicated enough to work for it, Angelic Form. Kairi used her increased power, and restored health to her advantage. She flew extremely quickly, and swung quickly as well, and although Emily guarded she was knocked clear off her feet. With barely enough time to react.

Now Emily was the one on the ground without her weapon, and she couldn't summon it back. So as a last resort she shot her strongest Dark beam at Kairi, who responded with a beam of her own. They collided in the middle, and formed a violent explosion. As it cleared Emily didn't see Kairi. She was about to look behind, but was struck down by Kairi's Oathkeeper. Emily fell unconscious. Kairi's wings faded. She dropped to the ground, only a few inches, and her keyblade only disappeared after the magic field faded.

Kairi attempted to shake Emily's hand, but she blew her off, and walked off the stage. Kairi walked off towards her friends who congratulated her on the victory.

"Wow Kairi how did you do that!" Sora said with awe.

"What now?" Kairi asked, and Sora responded with, "Grow wings and increase your strength like that."

Kairi giggled and said, "Very carefully."

Riku let out a small laugh and said, "I'm gonna take a guess and say you have been training on your own time too right?"

"Well of course. I assume you two did the same," Kairi said confidently.

"Yeah you got that right, " Sora and Riku said at the same time, and then looked at each other and Riku said, "You owe me a soda."

The three laughed as Sora said, "Cmon I paid for lunch yesterday."

"Look it's already started," Kairi said excited.

Sora and Riku both looked over to watch the match. As soon as the looked they saw Yuffie crashing into the field. Hercules put his head down and charged at Yuffie, who disappeared in a puff of smoke, and almost caused Hercules to slam his head into the Magical field. Yuffie then appeared behind Hercules, and her giant shuriken spun around her. Hercules knocked it up into the air, and punched Yuffie sending her again flying into Magical field. This time she was unconscious.

"Wow what a great first day of fights!" The Announcer yelled, and the Crowd met this with a roaring cheer.

"Tomorrow we will have the semi-finals at 10 in the morning. We have an exciting three matches. Sora vs Cloud, Zach vs Riku, and Kairi vs Hercules. The winners of those matches will fight at 6 in the evening for the finals."

-+=_-+++-==_+==-Scene Change -=++_-=-_==-===_++==_=-+_=-+_===_=-=-+_=-=_+-=_=_+_=

"They have gotten much stronger in the past year," Maleficent said after watching them at the tournament from a castle somewhere.

"Ohhh Noooo. Ho-How are we going to beat them now," Pete said shivering nervously.

"Have you forgotten that I have control of the heartless," Maleficent said angrily.

"N-No I didn't but no offense they haven't done much good so far," Pete said.

"That is because they are not at their full strength. Once I open the door to darkness, and achieve the ultimate power. I will be unstoppable," Maleficent said.

"But You need all seven princess, and Kairi doesn't look like any old pushover anymore," Pete said.

"This is true, but she has almost no experience fighting, and she this far has relied on her friends. If she were to be separated from them swarmed by heartless. How long could she last?" Meficent said.

"How are we going to split them up." Pete said less nervous now.

"The keyblade wielders have a responsibility to protect the worlds," Maleficent began, "Their communications have improved drastically. They can see which worlds are in trouble very well now. So they will notice when multiple worlds are getting attacked. They will have to split up to cover three worlds who's keyhole has not been sealed."

"What worlds do you have mind?" Pete asked.

"In the tournament the trio of Zach, Rainick, and Emily, Their world would be great. They have a war on their planet, and in war both sides will seek power. The little boys Goku and Krillin are from a world filled with greed. There is another world filled with much fear, and in turn they thirst for power. On one world we will put a small amount of heartless at first to attract the princess. Then we will overwhelm that world, and her. Perhaps when we are done with her I can go ahead and get my revenge on Sora too."

"Wow that is really good plan." Pete said, and then started laughing, "They'll have no idea what hit them."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the chapter go ahead and review too. Might as well.**

**So If you can guess the last world that Maleficent mentioned then you get a free cookie.**

**The first one you couldn't possibly know, because it is mine :D, the second one is obvious because it is Earth from Dragonball. IF you were wondering. I took Goku and Krillin right after their first World Tournament.**

**Anyways what do you think of Maleficent's plan? Will it work? Or will it be the victim to the blunder prone Pete?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of the Fights in the last of the chapter were really short, but were also misleading. I kept the fights short, because their were six of them. They winner may not have necessarily dominated their opponent.**

**Chapter 4**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were relaxing in their room, the living room spread out comfortably across the different furniture, waiting for room service to bring up their dinner they had ordered a while ago. "So Kairi," Sora began, "You never told us how you changed forms there. It isn't like you have drive forms right?"

Riku looked at Kairi in curiosity. "Well," She began, "I'm not totally sure how to explain it. I sort of just found that I could do it while training...Like something inside of me was telling me about it, telling me how to do it."

"Do you think one of us could do it?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." Kairi stated, "I guess if you could. You would have figured it out by now."

There was a knock on the door, and Riku got up to get the door. He opened it assuming it was their dinner, but as he opened the door he saw nothing there. He peered around into the hallway, and saw nothing there as well. "Riku," A familiar squeaky voice said." Riku shocked jumped back, and looked down, and said, "Oh Sorry there. Come on in Mickey."

"Your Majesty," Sora said while bowing.

"Oh please stop Sora," Mickey responded.

Kairi giggled and said, "It's nice to see you, I hope."

"Yeah is there any news on Xehanort or Maleficent?" Riku asked.

"Well no, nothing yet Whether that is good or not I don't know," Mickey said.

"It's been a year now and Xehanort still hasn't made a move I'm getting anxious for when it will happen," Riku said.

"We are all worried about it Riku," Kairi said.

"Well that isn't why I am here. I wanted to ask Kairi something, about the form she used in the tournament," Mickey announced.

"Oh well what a coincidence. We were just talking about that," Sora said after laughing.

"Well Kairi Can you tell me was there a halo above your head when you changed," Mickey asked.

Kairi looked confused and said, "I don't know I can't see above me."

"Oh yes that's right," Mickey laughed at his own stupid question.

"Well no she didn't," Riku said, "Why Mickey what is this about?"

"Well when Kairi first came to Yen Sid, and he discovered that she was a princess of light he told me about a supposed ability that the princesses of light could use. One that would grant them new powers. He also described that they would grow wings and have a golden halo above their head. What I am wondering is why Kairi didn't have the halo."

"Maybe it isn't at full power," Sora suggested, "Maybe she needs to train her form. I know I had to do that with my drive forms to make them stronger, and give my self new abilities."

"Good Idea Sora," Riku said, "It couldn't hurt to try."

"Well Riku it could. We don't know if there are any side effects from this from," Mickey said worried, "Kairi could you tell us how you feel when and after you use this form."

Kairi thought for a moment and said, "Well I honestly don't remember much while using the form it is kind of a blur, but After I feel exhausted for a little bit."

Mickey thought for a few moments and said, "Well I could always call Yen Sid up and ask him if he knows anything further."

Mickey pulled out a small red crystal holding it in his hands he said, "Yen Sid can you hear me," the crystal began to flash with a white light, "Alright good I was just talking to Kairi about that form you said the princesses of heart had, but she doesn't have a gold halo over her head as you predicted," The crystal started flashing again, "That is what we thought of, but we want to be careful, and make sure their are not any harmful side effects from it especially if it is in as you say is still unrefined," the crystal flashed again, "Well so far she says she doesn't remember much from when she uses it, because it is all a blur to her, and she feels exhausted after using it," the crystal flashed again however longer than before, "I understand Master I will tell her."

Mickey looked over to the three teenagers to see Sora leaning towards him with wide eyes and jaw dropped, Riku and Kairi with surprised looks too, but nowhere near Sora's Expression. Said boy said, "Wow Your Majesty how did you do that."

Mickey had a serious look and said, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Sora laughed nervously put his right hand on the back of his head, and said, "Ooops I'm Sorry Your- I mean Kin- I mean...Mickey."

Kairi started giggling, and Riku had a smirk on his face his head slightly lowered, and his eyes closed. King Mickey then said, "Well the red crystal I used that to communicate with Yen Sid. It took a few years to finally understand the way it works."

"Well What did he tell you?" Kairi asked eagerly.

"Well he said he didn't think their should be any severe side effects. The Exhaustion afterwards is unavoidable, because the transformation uses so much energy. However he told me that you are going to need to fix the memory problem during the transformation. He thinks you should be able to do that by possibly meditating while in the form. That will be the first step. Then you will need to train your own body without the transformation. This should lighten the exhaustion after the transformation, and increase its power. Then finally you will need to train in the form itself," Mickey explained with Kairi listening intently, Riku also listening, but Sora was lost, "But in the early stages of your training you should avoid going into the transformation without someone nearby to stop you if you were to get out of control. Yen Sid doesn't think this is likely, but it might be possible. More likely if you were using it in a serious battle, or if you were in emotional distress."

"So I'm Okay to use it in the tournament right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah I don't see why not Sora and Riku will be there, and the battles won't be life or death or anything So you won't hurt anyone, or get hurt yourself," Mickey said.

"Alright I hope I get to fight you in that form Kairi," Sora said, "It should be a lot of fun."

"You better be careful Sora she'll probably kick your ass with that form," Riku said.

"I think you're forgetting that I have my own forms," Sora said confidently.

"Oh Sora you're saying you are going to need to use your all powerful drive forms on me. The inexperienced Keyblade Wielder," Kairi mocked Sora with a big smile on her face.

"Riku what did you do recruit her to tease me," Sora said, and The King, Kairi, and Riku all laughed.

"Well I better get going," Mickey said as their was a knock on the door.

"Oh that is probably dinner You should stay Mickey," Riku invited.

"Not this time I better get back to Minnie before she gets mad at me," Mickey said.

"Yeah you should do that," Riku said smiling.

Riku opened the door to let in Room service, and Mickey out who said, "G'Night I'll see you in the morning."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi then spent the rest of the evening eating dinner, and then to get a good night sleep for their matches in the morning

* * *

Meanwhile Maleficent was making preparations to put her plan into effect. She was planning where and how much heartless to put on each planet in order to keep Kairi away from the others. She planned to use a new type of heartless to kidnap Kairi. It shared attributes with Nobodies in the fact that it had the ability to think. It had a great combat sense, and it was strong and fast. She designed it herself, but as of yet they only exist in small numbers. Without the heartless factory on Radiant Garden she hasn't been able to produce the amount of artificial heartless she otherwise could have.

Pete appeared through a dark portal, and Maleficent responded by saying, "Back so soon?"

Pete chuckled slightly, "Yes, and the heartless are ready for your commands on the two worlds you told me to...Should I go to the other one know?"

"No, I will do that myself," Maleficent responded, "These heartless wouldn't listen to you. No they would just take your heart, and I need them to be deployed at the proper time. Something I plan to do myself."

"Oh is there anything else I should do," Pete asked.

"Yes, I want you to go to the tournament find one of the keyblade wielders. Then tell them you don't want to work for me anymore. Tell them you see the light or something like that," Maleficent instructed.

"H-Huh?" Pete said confused.

Maleficent sighed, "You need to get them to believe you, Tell them you can tell them my plans, so you can give them wrong information."

Pete's ears perked up, and he put on a huge evil grin, "Maleficent! That...is a great idea."

"I know! I thought of it," Maleficent said, and then laughed her trademark evil laugh.

* * *

Even before 10:00 AM the crowd filled the stadium for the second round of matches. The announcer walked up onto the stage, and from the excitement of knowing the tournament was about to start the crowd cheered. The announcer waited for the crowd to calm down, and said, "Well good to see you are all awake, but It seems some of our contestants may still be asleep. You are going to have to be louder than that to wake them."

They responded with an even louder cheer which actually made the announcer cover his ears, and again he waited for them to quiet some to say, "Let's welcome our first two contestants of the day up today."

Sora and Cloud walked up to the stage side by side, both of who were now equal in height. Then Sora said, "Hey Cloud give it your best."

Cloud responded, "Thanks."

Sora smiled and said, "Your gonna have to."

Cloud grinned slightly as he walked away to the other side of the stage. He spun with his sword ready and said, "I should say the same to you."

Sora grinned as he summoned his Oblivion, and as if on cue the magical field surrounded the stage. The Announcer yelled, "START," and so the match started. Sora and Cloud ran forward and swung meeting their blades in a Cross formation. Sora jumped to the right, and Cloud countered by jumping the opposite way. Sora jumped while spinning in midair delivered a strong attack from above cloud. Cloud blocked the attack. Sora now balancing on top of Cloud's sword pushed off with his arms to land behind Cloud, and spun to attack.

Cloud was shocked at first, but quickly brought his sword to block the attack. Cloud wanted to take the initiative, but with his huge buster blade he couldn't attack with Sora so close. Cloud jumped back to increase the distance, and give himself an opportunity to attack. Sora slid across the ground, and slashed from one side to the other to meet Cloud's Sword. Cloud tried to Push Sora off him, but found that he wouldn't budge. Suddenly Sora ducked, and let Cloud's sword swing to miss him. Cloud now caught off balance was tripped by Sora. Cloud went over Sora, but recovered in a roll, and came back to his feet. Cloud charged Sora and Attacked from side to side.

Sora dodged the attacks until he turned the tables by using reflect. The resulting explosion blew Cloud back, who again rolled to recover, and get back on his feet. Cloud jumped forward in mid-air swung his sword downward. Sora let the Sword contact his own keyblade, and then swung to the side. This deflected the attack, and caused his sword to stick into the stage. Sora took the opportunity to slash at the chest of the falling Cloud.

"Wow! What a stunning battle. They both fought well, but Sora came on top this time!" The announcer pointed out as if it wasn't obvious.

Cloud got up after the field faded. He smiled and said, "Good job Sora."

Cloud and Sora walked off the stage, and The Announcer said, "Let's get Riku and Zach on the stage now!"

Riku walked up to the stage with Zach following behind. "Now don't let the height difference sway you. If you remember this kid took down the biggest guy here."

Riku summoned his keyblade, and stood with it in one hand. Zach unsheathed his sword with a black blade and a red gem in the center. He held it in one hand, his stood side ways to Riku with his Sword diagonally upwards. The announcer started the match, as the Field formed around the stage. Zach and Riku rushed forwards swinging at each other, and flew past each other. Leaving sparks where they met. They both spun, and ran at each other again. The swung at each other while blocking their opponents attacks. Sparks flew all over from the blades making contact. As Riku took a swing at Zach's head, the would be victim ducked and attempted to kick Riku in the Stomach. Riku however sidestepped dodging the kick. Zach quickly spun around attacking Riku's feet with his other foot. Riku jumped and back flipped away from the attack. As he landed Zach was already on his feet standing, and he shot balls of fire at Riku. Riku dodged each of them by weaving through them. Riku got close enough to swing, and so he did at the left side of his shoulder. Zach stopped his barrage to spin his back toward Riku, and block the attack. Riku discontinued contact to swing again, but Zach Dropped onto the ground, and pushed himself off with his arms, and his feet hit Riku in the stomach. He then pushed off with full force sending Riku flying, and Zach also so in the opposite direction. The Difference being Zach landing on his feet.

While Riku was still trying to get up Zach formed a ball of light in his left hand and fired it at Riku. Riku managed to bring up his dark shield to block the attack. As he got up Zach flew up above Riku, and formed fire all around him. He barraged Riku with fire balls. The entire floor burst into flames as he floated above it. However Riku had jumped up into the air above Zach. Zach changed direction of his blasts to above him. Riku smacked them away with his keyblade, and swung at Zach. This attack blocked by Zach. Suddenly Zach couldn't maintain his altitude and plummeted toward the ground and hit back first into the ground. While Riku landed on his feet. Zach struggled to get up, and Riku jumped to attack. Zach stumbled away from the attack, and created a gust of wind forcing Riku back into the field. Zach was visually exhausted.

Zach with his index and middle finger slid his finger across the red gem on his sword. Suddenly he was surrounded by a red aurora. Riku dashed forward again to attack, and Zach met this with extreme speed, and knocked Riku back into the field. Riku bounced back at Zach. Riku prepared for another encounter however Zach disappeared, and kicked Riku in the back, and sent him into the ground. He bounced back up again. Zach flew down ready to strike, but Riku managed to react in time, and got out of the way. Riku launched three dark blasts at Zach. Zach easily dodged and flew straight at Riku, but passed him, and jumped off the field to come back before Riku could react he was sent flying into the opposite field, and back again. Zach swung at the returning Riku, but he spun and met the attack. Riku pushed off, and landed on the ground. Zach pointed the palm of his hand at Riku while floating, and barraged him with balls of red energy. Riku managed to dodge them only to be hit by the blast the caused. As Zach stopped the aurora decreased around him. Had Riku been able to last any longer he may have been able to take advantage of it, but he lost the fight.

The field faded around the arena, and Riku got up onto his hands and knees looking straight down. After a few seconds he got up, and walked off the stage. Riku told Sora, "That guy is serious business."

Kairi looked worried and she quietly said to Sora, "How are we going to beat him, Riku is are only keyblade master, and he lost."

Sora said, "Well you should worry about Hercules right now."

Kairi looked over as He walked onto the stage, and asked, "Any tips?"

Sora said simply, "Don't get hit."

Kairi gave Sora a mean look as if he was being sarcastic, and walked off. Of course Sora was completely serious, because He was strong, and could potentially end an opponent in one hit.

Kairi summoned her keyblade, and readied her self. Hercules flexed his muscles for the audience while smiling, and crouched a bit ready for the battle. The Magical field took place, and The announcer started the match. Hercules started off running forward and took a swing at Kairi She barely managed to dodge it, and She took her keyblade into Herc's Stomach, but he turned golden causing no damage as Kairi followed through with the attack. He responded by Kicking Kairi hard in the side knocking her into the field. She got on her knees coughing up a little bit of blood. _Ok He was being serious about that. I'll have to apologize. _She got up ready to fight again. Hercules Came at her again ready to punch, but Kairi jumped over, and while in mid-air shot several light blasts, and hit him with each causing explosions on contact. Hercules got up after Kairi landed. As Hercules charged again. Kairi fired a beam of light at him. He crossed his arms in front of him to defend.

Kairi charged forward, and swung at Herc. He caught the keyblade with his hand, and threw it aside He took a swing at Her, but she created a Light shield blocking the attack. Kairi summoned her keyblade back, and took a swing at Herc's Stomach, who gained his gold aurora again causing, again, no damage. She thought to herself _Alright he can't be hurt if he turns gold. _She jumped back, Herc charged and punched at Kairi again. She jumped to the right, and flew forward swinging at Herc who couldn't bring up his defenses in time. He was sent to the ground. He got back up without much sign of damage still. _Alright I need to do more damage than that._ Light Formed around her, and shot upward. For a time she was concealed, but then the light disappeared, and revealed her again with wings, and an Aurora of light.

She flew upward, and flew down quickly swinging her keyblade down onto Herc, who caught the blade with his hands, but barely held it there. Kairi continued to exert more and more force causing Herc to give way, and slashed down his body. He barely recovered, a feat only accomplished because of his demigod status. Kairi swung again however finishing him off. Kairi reverted to her normal form. The fields vanished and the announcer yelled, "Wow Kairi here was able to beat Hercules a long standing champ, and a Demigod. Let's give her a round of applause."

She walked away tired, but was stopped by Hercules who said, "Hey good job."

Kairi still breathing deeply struggled to say, "Thanks."

Hercules also walked off. Kairi leaned up against the wall by Sora and Riku still breathing hard.

"Hey are you ok?" Sora asked as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Kairi nodded and said, "I'll be fine."

The announcer then said into the mic, "Come back at 6 to watch the final matches. First being Sora vs Zach, then Kairi vs Zach, and finally Sora vs Kairi."

Riku then said, "Hey lets get some lunch we can talk strategy there too."

Sora and Kairi agreed, but Sora said, "Your suggestion your paying."

Riku sighed, "Fine."

Kairi giggled, "Karma's a bitch."

Riku answered, "Yeah maybe."

* * *

Pete and Maleficent were just watching the Tournament when Pete seemed to have an epiphany and said, "What are we going to do about that pesky King."

Maleficent's Eyes resembled a shocked look and said, "I didn't think of it Pete good Job, but We could use the same approach. Get another invasion ready. How about Radiant Garden."

Pete smiled will do. Pete walked off to carry out his orders. Maleficent thought to her self _Seems Pete turned out to have a use after all seems I won't have to get rid of him. _

* * *

**Alright that was the fourth chapter Enjoy? How about a review Have some problems with it? Definitely review.**

**Updates may be slow coming up. I have some AP Exams coming up So I have to study. So don't be surprised If there isn't another update until the second half of May, and be surprised if there is one in the first half.**

**Also if you have a guess of the world mentioned in the last chapter (Chapter 3), Not talking about Zach's world or Goku's, but the third unmentioned one, then put that in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all at a restaurant in the secluded V.I.P. section, because of an incident of all the fans swarming them. They were eating, and talking to each other about things irrelevant to the tournament. Until Kairi brought up Sora and Her's Match against Zach who was strong enough to defeat Riku, and obviously they were worried that they have to fight a guy that beat the Keyblade Master.

"So, about Zach how are we going to beat him. Did you notice anything in your battle with him?" Kairi asked.

"Well I had him beat, but somehow he can increase his strength with his weapon, It shouldn't be too hard for Sora to get him to that stage. When he uses that all you have to do is use final form or something to counter it. If you can outlast him while he is in that berserk mode you will win," Riku said.

"I noticed that his red aurora lessened throughout the battle," said Kairi.

"Well I didn't notice that, because I was being exploded," Riku said sarcastically.

"Alright so I have to use Final Form when he goes in his berserk mode?" Sora asked.

"Yup, and if you can outlast that, or even out power in that form then you should win, but be careful Sora he may have more tricks up his sleeve," warned Riku.

"Alright then we can beat him with our forms, so I guess I should worry about my fight with Sora then," said Kairi, and not really as a question.

"Kairi the situation is different for you," Riku said. Kairi looked at Riku confused.

"Sora may be able to keep up with him, but Kairi you won't be able to do that in melee," Riku said, Kairi started too look frustrated so Riku saved himself by saying, "Your real talent is in Magic, It is more powerful then both of ours, and defiantly Zach's."

"Yeah Kairi remember that fire spell that turned the sand into glass," Sora said.

Kairi giggled and said, "and nearly burnt down all the trees."

Riku looked at them both and said, "Why didn't you shoot at the ocean. I mean I could see Sora doing that, but Kairi I thought you would have thought better."

Sora said loudly, "Hey! What do you mean by that."

Riku said, "Well, nothing, but you did sleep through your mark of mastery exam."

Sora looked away crossing his arm. Kairi giggled, and said, "Maybe we should stop teasing Sora. For now," Kairi smiled, "We can laugh at him when I beat him."

Riku laughed, and Sora look determined, "Good luck Kairi, because I won't hold back in our fight for sure now."

Kairi looked at him, "Sora I'm disappointed in you. You were even considering holding back."

Sora looked nervous, "Sorry didn't mean it that way."

To no avail Kairi still looked mad, and Riku unwisely decided to say, "Sora isn't going to get any tonight." Riku received a very well deserved slap on the back of the head. "Ow," Riku said with his head on the table.

The waiter stepped in and asked, "Is everything OK in here?"

Sora laughed nervously and said, "Yeah."

The waiter looked over the three and turned back into where he came from. Sora said, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Sora walked off, and as soon as he left Kairi whispered to Riku, "What should I do for my match against Sora?"

"Fight him," Riku said while smiling.

Kairi frowned, "No, Seriously what's my best chance."

"Kairi I would tell you, but...I think you need to do that one on your own," Riku said, "Of course you were there the entire time we trained. You should know everything."

"Yeah, but what kind of tricks did he develop while I wasn't watching?" said Kairi.

"Whatever they were he didn't tell me," Riku said.

They could hear Sora coming towards them, but Riku whispered, "Of course he knows your trick now doesn't he."

Sora walked in and sat down in a chair, and said, "I'm back any interesting conversations."

"Just planning my victory over you," Kairi said.

"Oh and what is that," Sora smiled.

"I'll give you a pillow and a blanket, and watch you fall asleep." Kairi joked all three of them laughed as a result.

"Well it looks like Kairi will win," Riku said, "Sora can't resist a nap."

"We should be heading back now," Kairi said looking at a clock.

The three took a back way out, and found their way to the arena. Riku found Mickey in a private suite. He found him looking worried, and confused. "Mickey what's wrong?"

Mickey looked behind him surprised Riku found him, but answered, "I am afraid I have some bad news."

Riku looked at him truly worried now, and Mickey said, "Well it seems that the heartless have invaded several worlds. It seems you three will need to go. However I want them to finish the tournament while I try to figure out what to do."

"Don't put all the strain on yourself. I'm a keyblade master I can help you out with this," Riku said trying to help.

"Okay so four worlds are being attacked," Mickey began, "However they are not equal in magnitude. Radiant Garden is being attacked, Two worlds of tournament contestants are being attacked, and another one as well."

Riku listened intently to the situation report, and so Mickey continued, "The world where Zach comes from along with Rainick and Emily is being attacked pretty severely. Radiant Garden isn't too bad, but will probably get worse, The world where Goku and Krillin come from seems pretty light, and the other mystery world is probably the worst."

"What a coincidence, " Riku said cynically, "There are four of us and four worlds being attacked."

"Yes I thought the same thing," Mickey said, "It has to be a trap, but what are they after."

Riku thought for a moment and said, "I think they are after Kairi."

Mickey looked confused and asked, "Please explain."

"They want to send Kairi to Goku and Krillin's world there is the least amount of heartless there, and then they will ambush her," Riku said.

"Is it because she is one of the seven-" Mickey began, and Riku nodded.

Mickey said, "Then why did they not capture any of the other princesses."

"Well it would give them away," Riku said, "Kairi is the hardest to get, and so they want to get her first."

Mickey nodded, "Gwarsh Riku how did you figure that all out."

Riku smirked, "Well I can't say for sure, but maybe we could play into their trap. We send Lea with Kairi. They should be able to handle it."

"Of course we may not have to worry about her at all. She has proven to be very strong in this tournament," Riku said, "So we probably don't have to worry about it."

"No, Riku you are wrong," Mickey said, "Whoever did this knows her strength, and actually they are probably here, or at least have an agent here. No I am sure they do."

"Who do you think it is," Riku asked.

"I don't know yet," Mickey said.

"Hello Everyone!" The announcer shouted, "It is time to get into the final matches, but it seems Zach, a truly capable warrior, has decided to forfeit. So we will be going straight to Sora vs Kairi!"

Mickey then said, "I think it's Zach. Riku try to find him."

Riku understood, and left. He knew what Mickey was thinking. Zach was left early, because he was preparing for the operation. He was disappointed he couldn't watch his friends fight, but this was much more important.

The announcer yelled again as Sora and Kairi were up, "Who will win Sora or Kairi, Will Sora even be able to beat Kairi in her angelic form. Will Sora even dare fight his girlfriend. Lets Find Out!"

The crowd cheered as the Barrier once again formed around the arena. Kairi took a deep breath to calm her nerves, and Sora simply smiled and summoned his keyblade. Kairi summoned her's, and then the Announcer yelled, "Let the battle...BEGIN!"

Neither of them moved off the start. Sora said with confidence, "You better transform now Kairi. It is your only chance."

Kairi ignored Sora, and lifted her left hand. Her palm pointed at Sora she fired Several balls of Light at Sora. They hit the barrier behind him at blew up. Sora re appeared where he was. The flashing light from the explosions then blinded both of them, and the entire crowd. As soon as the crowd's eyes recovered they could see Kairi on the ground, and Sora standing above her. Kairi got up, and backed away from Sora.

Light rose from the ground around her, and there was a bright flash. Kairi transformed once again into her form with wings. She then began to float off the ground and hover above Sora. Much to her surprise Sora began to do the same. In just a few seconds Sora matched the altitude of Kairi. As if it was natural to him. Kairi said aloud, "Sora how are you able to fly!"

Sora didn't answered, but had a confident grin. He rocketed forward at Kairi. Kairi dropped down, and Sora flew above him. As this happened. A beam of Light shot from the ground, and hit Sora. Sora fell to the ground, but stopped before he hit it. He then flew towards Kairi again, but this time too fast for Kairi too dodge. So she blocked his horizontal swing, and his momentum carried them both crashing into the barrier. Kairi spun her keyblade hooking Sora's and bringing it with her's. She placed her left hand on Sora's chest. A sparkle of light appeared around Kairi's Hand for a second, and Sora fell to the ground. Apparently stunned, and unable to stop him self.

What Sora didn't know was that Kairi shot a wave of light into Sora's heart attacking the darkness in it, but because there was so little it only stunned him for a second. Sora got back up, but a little shaky. After recovering He flew up to meet Kairi again. The two locked into a fierce melee. Sora had the advantage even with Kairi in her angelic form. Kairi flew back fast to gain some distance, and fired off streams of light which made it difficult for Sora to get out of the way without coming into contact with one.

When the streams seemed to make contact they bounced back at Kairi in the exact same path they took, and collided with the ones that had yet to make contact, and produced another bright explosion. Kairi learning her lesson from the last time formed a shield around her made of light, and surely enough several keyblade strikes were turned aside by it. As soon as she let it down She flew out at top speed at Sora, and The two clashed their keyblades while still in mid air. They pushed trying to gain the advantage. Sora started pushing Kairi back, and so She flew to the side letting Sora fly past her, and she aimed her oathkeeper at Sora's back.

Light formed around her keyblade and fired toward Sora. He turned just in time, and deflected each attack with his oblivion, but they circled back, and hit him anyways. A large explosion occurred, and Sora fell to the ground. He hit the ground, and even the crowd grimaced. Sora struggled to get up. A green light circled Sora as he shouted, "Heal!"

Sora wasted no time launching at Kairi again. However as he got close Kairi fired and extremely powerful light beam, and knocked Sora back to the ground. This also caused a bright explosion of light. Sora again struggled to get up. He used the barrier to support himself. Kairi was about to take the advantage to fly at him, but suddenly light shined out from Sora, and he transformed into his final form.

With his The Oblivion and the bond of flame he went onto the attack once more. His attack was much more effective. Kairi was put onto her toes, and she had to use magical defenses to even keep up. Sora broke off and fired off blizzard spells at Kairi. She smiled as she put out her hand, and they reversed directions. She flew underneath, and behind Sora ready to strike. The blizzard spells came into contact with a Reflect Spell. The explosion knocked Kairi out of the air, and onto the ground.

As she landed Sora flew down Keyblades First, and they both slashed at her. The magical barrier faded, and Kairi sat up as her wings faded away. Sora reverted back to his normal form and held out his hand. Kairi grabbed hold, and the Announcer finally realized what happened, "It looks like we have a Winner! Our Champion is Sora! of the First Worlds Tournament."

* * *

Riku finally caught up to Zach, who was near the gummi ships, and said, "Hey! Where are you going. You just skipped out on your tournament match."

Zach stopped and turned around. He said, "That's fine with me I need to go back to my own world. There is a war going on, and I can't afford to stay any longer."

Riku thought _If I could follow him I could see if he is telling the truth, and save their world from the heartless at the same time. If he was working with the heartless He probably wouldn't let me come._ Riku then replied, "I should come with. The heartless are attracted to such situations. I need to stop them."

Zach looked confused, "Heartless what are those?"

"If you let me come I can explain," Riku bargained.

Zach gave in and said, "Fine I am curious about this."

The two walked into the gummi ship.

* * *

Sora and Kairi met Mickey in their room after the match, much too their surprise they couldn't find Riku anywhere. Mickey began by saying, "Riku has already left to another world. Three worlds have been attacked by the heartless. He went to one of them."

"What!" Sora reacted.

"Do we know who is behind the attack," asked Kairi.

"We do not, but you two will need to set out immediately," Mickey said, "Kairi you will be traveling with Goku and Krillin. I am sure you will recognize them from the fight. Their world is one of the ones being attacked. Lea should also be coming to help you out as soon as I can get a hold of Yen Sid to send him."

"Alright where is there ship?" Kairi asked

"Docking Bay 4G." Mickey said, "You should leave now and hurry."

Kairi nodded, and grabbed a bag of essentials. Before leaving She hugged Sora, and kissed him. Once she left Mickey turned to Sora and said, "You will be going to another world. It is...very dangerous so be careful."

"Is that all?" Sora asked.

"Your ship is in Bay 22C. The coordinates are already in the computer." Mickey said.

Sora nodded and said, "Thank you your majesty."

Mickey sighed, and walked out of the room also carrying Riku's stuff.

* * *

**What time is it? 1:18 in the morning. Sorry I took so long with this. I said it would be out near the end of May, and it is now in the middle of June, and more importantly **

**IT has been announced. I don't even have to say the name of it. You KNOW what I am talking about, or writing about. The single greatest reason for me to get a PS4, and probably the only one.**

**We have been waiting for it since 2006 **

**KIIIINGDOOOOM HEEEEARTS THREEEEEEEEEE!**

**Well that is really good news. That it is finally...in development... Oh well that takes away alot of excitement. It looked like they had some stuff done with it With the engine and everything. Latest I would expect this game is Winter of 2014 Earliest the Spring of 2014.**

**The command system seemed to look alot like KH2 and KH1. Well time to save up for a PS4.**

**Anyways Please Review and if you haven't already...read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Riku stepped into the gummi ship following Zach. As they walked inside from the ramp into the ship the ramp lifted to close. They found no greeting as they entered the ship, and Zach pointed to a hallway to the right, and said, "This way we can find some privacy to talk about this."

Riku asked, "Aren't there two more people on this ship Rainick and Emily right. You are all from the same world right?"

Zach nodded, but didn't say a word. Riku said, "We should find them. So I can tell all of you at the same time."

Zach gritted his teeth and said, "I can't stand to be in the same room with those...Never mind."

Riku looked confused at the feelings of animosity toward the other two. He replied to Zach by saying, "Well then stand in the doorway."

"Fine," Zach replied begrudgingly.

Zach lead Riku down a different hallway to what seemed to be the way to the cockpit. He walked up to a closed door which automatically and silently opened when he came within a few feet. Sure enough Rainick and Emily could be found in the cockpit. Rainick, who was leaning up against a wall with his large sword leaning next to him, reacted to the entrance of Zach with a look of disgust. He did refrain from saying anything, because he realized their guest. Emily sat in a chair with her back towards Zach and Riku. From what Riku could see she did not react to their presence.

Rainick looked at Riku when he entered the cockpit smiled and said, "You were in the tournament right?"

"Yes I am coming to your world, because it is under attack by heartless," Riku explained.

Emily turned her chair around and said, "What makes you think we will need your help fighting them."

Riku walked away from the door and said, "Because I am the only one here that can. To defeat the heartless for good you must have a keyblade. It is the only thing that will stop them."

Rainick asked, "Where can we get them?"

"You can't get them. They will choose you as your master," Riku said.

Rainick, Emily, and Zach were silent until Zach asked, "Where are the heartless coming from then? If we could find this we could end the threat for good right?"

Riku replied, "It isn't so simple. Heartless are created when someone yields to the darkness in their heart. The heartless will go after the heart of the world, and if they succeed the entire world will be destroyed. However with the keyblade I can stop this, because the keyblade can lock or unlock any lock. So I will lock the heart of the world to stop the heartless."

"So there is a keyhole to this heart of the world?" Emily asked.

"Yes, and I hope you three can help me find it," Riku said.

"Absolutely not!" Rainick Protested, "Not with Zach."

Zach didn't respond to Rainick directly but instead stated, "You don't want them helping you they are traitors to their nation. What will stop them from turning on you."

Rainick and Emily both got irate, and so Emily shouted at Zach, "You are the traitor. You work for that selfish bastard of a monarch. Do you think he actually cares about the people!"

Zach yelled back, "All my life I have been helping the people! If what you said were true I would never be assigned to such tasks."

Rainick with what seemed calm, but it had a very harsh tone, "Helping the people. Killing off the resistance isn't helping anyone."

"You Rebels only steal from the people! Without you there would be peace. The war would have been over, and not so many people would die. Instead you help our enemies. Those who burn and loot vill-"

Rainick picked up his sword and flew towards Zach, who quickly unsheathed his sword, and blocked the attack. It seemed impossible for someone so small to block an attack like that, but he did. Rainick broke off, and attempted to strike again, but his sword met a magic shield, and Zach's sword met the Way to Dawn.

Riku then said, "Your fighting isn't going to save your world!"

Rainick and Zach seemed to calm down, and they backed off from each other. "Work together now, and once we saved your world. You guys can go ahead and kill each other."

Rainick, Emily, and Zach nodded. However tensions were still visible.

* * *

Sora entered his gummi ship and put Riku's stuff in a storage closet, and put his stuff in his room. He walked over to the cockpit, and sat down in the pilot's chair. _I wish I could go with Kairi, _Sora thought. As he started up the ship he noticed that the coordinates were already entered. All he had to do was to take the ship to orbit. He hit a button, and the systems booted up until he could take off. His ship floated off the ground and flew gently away from the dock. It blasted off as soon as it was clear.

He decided to use the ship's communication to call Riku's ship. He hit a few buttons, and then a screen turned on to show a blue background which had the words 'Please Wait' printed on them. It took until he finally cleared the atmosphere when it connected. However he didn't find what he was expecting. There was a the girl that Kairi fought in the first round. She asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora, uh did I get the right ship is Riku on board."

"Yeah he is here," she said, "I'm Emily by the way," She got up and left from the screen Sora could see. In a moment Riku appeared.

"What's up?" Riku said.

"Well you left without a word. What did you think of our fight?" Sora asked.

"Well-uh it didn't surprise me," Riku said trying to avoid the fact he didn't see it.

"Really? I thought Kairi had me until she got hit by my reflect spell," Sora said, "She is really powerful, but she still has a long way to go I guess that will come with experience right?"

"Yeah that is really her weakness. She doesn't have much combat experience," Riku said.

"So I bet you were surprised when you saw that I could fly huh." Sora said smiling.

Riku suppressed looking shocked, for the most part, and asked, "How did you do that anyway?"

Sora smiled and said, "Let's just say I adapted my glide ability."

Riku heard yelling in the background, and said, "Looks like I gotta go. There is some fighting going on this ship. Again. _It better not be about the damn bathroom again._"

The screen turned black. Sora looked at a different screen which said that the trip would take about forty eight hours.

* * *

Kairi was running through crowds of people trying to find the ship she was supposed to be on. She moved around the right side of a man rubbing against the wall, and ran past. Someone stepped out of a door, which opened away from the main corridor, and she slammed into an old man wearing a black suite sunglasses, and a thick fu manchu mustache and beard.

The old man was sent to the ground with Kairi landing on top of him. Kairi's cheeks grew red out of embarrassment, and got up. She lent the man a hand and she said quickly, "I'm sorry I j-just had a ship to catch."

The bald old man, dressed in a black suit, picked up his hat, and put it back on. "You were that angel girl from the tournament weren't you?" He said.

Kairi blushed and said, "Yes, I'm sorry but I need to get to-"

The man interrupted her and said, "Ohhhh.. My back. I think I'll need help getting to my ship," while holding his back.

"Ok." Kairi said.

Kairi let him put his arm around her, and she asked, "Where are you going."

He smiled let out a small laugh, and said, "4G"

_That's where I'm going. He must be with those kids that fought in the tournament. Maybe there grandfather, or something. _"Sure that just happens to be where I was going," Kairi smiled.

"I Know," He said.

Kairi looked over confused, and said, "What?"

"Your king told me that you would be coming. I am Master Roshi," He said.

"So you know the king?" Kairi asked.

"Of course we are good friends," said Master Roshi.

They finally arrived at the ship, and almost made it without any problem. Until Master Roshi tried feeling up Kairi. Tried, because afterwords His back 'pains' were the least of his problems. Kairi walked inside with her arms crossed, and not looking too happy. Master Roshi walked in after her holding an ice pack to his head, and with a little bit of a limp. She heard a woman's voice from around a corner, and asked, "Master Roshi is that you?"

From around a corner appeared a teenage girl with blue hair, and blue eyes. When she saw Kairi she said, "Oh...Who are you- wait no you are the angel girl from the tournament."

"My name is Kairi," She said still grumpy.

"Well you don't have to be so," Bulma started, but she saw an injured Roshi walk around the corner, and then she said, "Oh I can see how he would make someone a little grumpy. Anyways I"m Bulma."

Kairi warmed up and said much friendlier, "Hello Bulma. I'll be going back with you."

Roshi said, "Kairi I need to talk to you alone."

"Ummm NO!" Kairi yelled back.

Roshi looked at her and said, "It's serious."

Kairi reluctantly agreed, "Fine, but if you try something I won't hold back."

Roshi looked nervous and said, "Yes well this way."

Roshi walked down the hall and said, "Bulma we can take off now as long as Goku and Krillin are back."

"They are," She replied, and headed off to the cockpit.

Roshi opened a door to a room, and motioned for Kairi to step in, but she didn't move. She still didn't trust him. So Roshi stepped in first, and Kairi followed. The room was the lounge area of the ship. A flatscreen TV stood on a Table with a couch on the other side, and flanking a coffee table on the other two sides were two chairs. Roshi sat on a chair. Kairi walked past and sat down on the couch.

Roshi rubbed his beard and said, "Well first let's talk about your final fight against Sora."

Kairi tilted her head a bit and asked, "Why?"

"Well it happens I am an expert in this sort of thing," he replied.

Kairi flinched a little and asked, "So Those to boys are your..."

"Pupils," He replied then asked, "How well did you know his fighting style and his moves?"

"Well we practiced all the time, and I knew all of his magic and more, but I don't know how he was able to fly," She replied."

Master Roshi rubbed his beard once more and said, "The problem is that when you transform is that state is hard to control for you. Mentally that is. You are letting off a lot of energy for no reason. You need to learn to control it. If you can manage to meditate in this form, and control your energy output you may be able to increase your power and endurance in that form."

"Thank you," Kairi said with sincerity, "I was told that I had to do that, but not so well like that."

"I want you to be my student. At least for a while," Roshi said.

Kairi looked confused and was about to say something, but Roshi spoke first, "Actually the king wanted me to help train you for a bit."

Kairi smiled nervously and replied, "Yes, of course."

* * *

**So there it is. Took a too long I know, and now I am in college. It is all quite a change actually. So In the future I'll try to keep more up to date with this. I hope to make up for all that lost chapters. Especially before I get really busy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Riku sat down in a seat as his gummi ship arrived at their destination. It was silent among the three inhabitants of the world in front of the ship. This was how it was between them for most of the ride, but the tension was still easily visible. They were then beamed down to the surface of the world.

"Alright we'll go about the plan as we discussed earlier right?" Riku asked.

"Yes you and Zach will go to the Ishna(eesh-na) so that Riku can warn them of the danger of the heartless, and make sure they don't make a deal with maleficent. Then Me and Emily will use our resources to scout around for the heartless," said Rainick.

Riku thought to himself _The Ishna were that highly skilled group of fighters that served the emperor. Hopefully they'll let me talk to the emperor himself, or I'll have to barge in to warn him personally. I'm not sure if I can trust the members of Ishna. Zach seems good enough, but Rainick and Emily makes the rest of them to sound like crooks._

The two walked their separate ways. Riku and Zach did not have far to travel, because the teleported only a few hours from the city walls. It was in sight after the first hill. Which also seemed to separate the forest from fields of thriving crops. They walked down a paved road the rest of the way. It was fairly busy with carriages, but nothing seemed to be pulling them. So Riku asked, "What's moving those carriages?"

Zach said, "They are powered by Energy crystals. Magical energy is stored in them, and they can move carriages and such."

"So is magic widely used?" Riku asked.

"Yes everyone knows some form of magic, but Combat magic espicially the powerful kind isn't as common," Zack replied, "I could teach you some useful ones actually."

"Like what?" Riku asked.

"Cleaning, Item storage, and even some cooking magic," Zach listed off as they walked closer to the city.

"They do sound useful. I'm sure my friends would like to learn as well," Riku replied.

"I guess we'll get an instructional book on it, and a few for your friends," said Zach.

"Um sure," Riku said and laughed nervously.

"I'll pay for it," said Zach smiling.

"Hail Ishna," A guard said from a multi man patrol walking towards them. The rest of the guard responded afterwords the same.

Zach nodded his head, and the guards continued on. Riku observed this with intrigue, and once out of earshot of the guards asked, "What was that?"_  
_

"We are well respected by soldiers especially," Zach said informatively.

"Why is that?" Riku asked.

"I guess, because they know firsthand what we go through to help not only them but everyone," Zach said.

_Rainick and Emily don't seem to think so. I wonder if he is sheltered from the truth. Those soldiers looked scared when we walked past, either that or he is holding out on me. __I should be careful here it could be dangerous. There is more than just the Heartless to watch out for. _Riku thought. All of a sudden a wagon pulled up to them, and the driver offered them a ride to the gates. Zach took up on the offer, and jumped into the back of the carriage. Riku followed him. There were two large men in there over six feet, and muscle bound. There was also a young girl.

"Greetings stranger," One of the men said smiling.

"Hello thanks for the ride," Zach replied

Riku nodded his head. Zach and Riku sat down just before the wagon hit a large bump. The driver immediately apologized for the bump in the road and said, "I tried to miss it."

"I told you I should drive," said one of the men.

As they approached the gate a guard walked in front of the carriage signalling it to stop. It did and the guard asked, "What's your business here?"

"Just carrying passengers," the driver said, "You can check if you want."

The guard walked around to see Zach. He then hastily bowed, and said, "Sorry Ishna I'm sorry to waste your time."

Zach said, "It's fine."

The cart went through the gates. Riku spotted that one of the men had his foot over a board that seemed out of place. _He is hiding something for sure. Used Zach to get through without being caught._ Riku decided not to share this with Zach, and especially not there he didn't want a confrontation with them. Zach jumped off onto the ground. Riku caught off guard quickly jumped off and said, "Thanks."

Zach walked towards a door on the side of a building. Riku followed, and saw through windows bookshelves of books. "Bookstore?" Riku questioned.

"Yes how many should we get?" Zach asked.

"One for me and two for my friends," Riku said, "Are you sure this is ok?"

"No problem. I have plenty of money," Zach said.

"Ok," Riku responded.

Zach walked through the bookshelves, and found a section labeled 'Children.' Riku laughed _Great I'm reading books for kids._ _Probably on Sora's reading level anyways._ Riku smirked at his own wise crack. Zach took three copies of a book, and walked towards the counter. Riku walked outside to wait for him, and to take in the sight of the city.

When he exited he first noticed a tower in the opposite the corner of the town. It had a large red symbol on it. The same as a pin Zach wore on his clothing. _So that must be the symbol for the Ishna. _He looked down the street and saw it went down to a busy market place, and had multiple stores and stalls along the road. It looked busy, and thriving. Zach came out of the store and handed Riku Three books and a small pouch. Riku took them, and opened the pouch to see three small white crystals.

"They're storage crystals," Zach informed.

"Thanks," Riku said holding one in his fingers examining the small white dull crystal. He put it back in the pouch and Zach led the way. On the way Riku spotted the carriage they were in, and the two men carrying wooden crates from their carriage. Zach however didn't notice he made his way through the crowd quickly and efficiently nearly leaving Riku behind.

Riku cleared the crowd to find Zach way ahead. He ran after him to catch up. Zach looked behind him and said, "Don't fall behind now."

They made their way to the tower he saw earlier with the large red symbol on it. Unlike anything Riku has ever seen before. On the approach was a marble path circled around three fountains, and flanked by lush gardens on both sides with smaller paths venturing into those gardens. As they got closer the sun hid behind the tower, and a shadow was cast onto a large section of the city.

They made it to the large metal doors made into arches at the top. Zach lifted his hand then the doors opened outwards. He casually walked in. Riku followed looking behind him as he walked. The door closed without a sound he looked in front of him and didn't see Zach. He double checked around him, and saw him to his right in a circular hallway that no doubt skirted around the edge of the building.

Zach stopped and placed his hand on the wall, and part of the wall slid open. _A secret entrance really. _Zach walked in, and Riku followed him into a small room. The wall slid closed, and then open again. They both walked out into a similar hall way, but the designs on the wall were different. Signalling they were on a different floor. However this floor had actual doors to several rooms on the floor. Zach walked to a door and knocked on it.

The door opened inwards and a man with long blue hair, not entirely so as it started showing signs of graying. His face turned to a smile, "Hello Zach my boy I am glad to see you again, and who is this with you."

Zach stepped to the side to give a better view of Riku and said, "This is Riku. Riku this is my mentor and master, Martin Antam. Riku is a keyblade master, and is here to warn us of an other worldly threat called the heartless."

Martin looked as he was about to say something, but Riku spoke first, "More specifically I am here to convince you, and whoever is on the other side of this war not to try to use the heartless in your war. Then seal the keyhole protecting your world from being destroyed by them."

Martin replied, "What are these heartless, and who do you think they can be used in a war?"

Riku had a grim expression and informed, "The heartless are beings of darkness, they are formed when people yield to the darkness in their hearts. Also don't even think about using the heartless to fight your war. There is no better way to ensure the destruction of you, your people, and your world."

Martin turned around and walked further into his room and said, "I shall inform my superiors of this, and Zach may I speak with you in private."

Zach stepped in, and before closing the door said to Riku, "You can wait in my room down the hall. Has my name written over it like this one."

Riku looked above the door, and it did indeed have the name Martin Antam written on a wood plank above the door. Riku walked down, and it wasn't far. He opened the door, and walked in. _Didn't keep it locked. Not that it could have stopped me._ He took a look around the room. It was a fairly large quarters. It included a bedroom, with a queen sized bed, Two long doors one further in from the other. Surely doors for a closet. Another closed wooden door. There was a another room which had a bookshelf and a desk. Lying on the desk he found a small translucent red crystal. Then several storage crystals like he had. Most intrestingly on a shelf above the desk there was a picture.

Riku took the picture down and looked at it. It was of a young red haired boy. With Man and a women standing in front of him each with one of their hands on his shoulders. The adults looked much like Zach. _These must be his parents. He probably hasn't seen them in a while. This picture seems to be from a while ago. _He put the picture back where it was, and walked back into the initial room. Which was essentially a living room. There was a couch and chairs, and a Black stone sitting on a low table some distance in front of the other furniture. He touched the crystal, and suddenly Light burst from it onto the wall.

Suddenly a voice filled the room, "More on the stalemate along the border later."

Riku looked at the wall, and it showed what looked like a news station. _So they have tv._ He touched the crystal again, and it seemed to change channel instead of turning off like he wanted. He kept pressing it, and touching different spots on the crystal. Eventually it turned off. He sat down on the couch, and started reading his book.

* * *

Kairi sat down in the chair as Sora just called, and was on a screen holding a muffin (A/N The following scene is definitely from Team Four Star Only a little modified)

Kairi asked immediately, "Where did you get that muffin?"

"Muffin button," Sora said simply before taking a bite of it.

Kairi looked at the screen and said, "There are no muffin buttons on these ships."

Sora had a shocked expression on his face and asked, "Then where did I get this muffin?" (A/N rip off ends here)

Kairi looked at him funny and said, "Anyways where about to land, and just wanted to talk to you before that."

"Really already? I have like a day left, " said Sora.

"You must be bored," said Kairi.

"Yeah I have been playing the crap out of Galaga," Sora said.

"What's that?" said Kairi.

Sora said, "Some game I found on the ships computer."

A beep came from the computer at Kairi's end. She looked away from the screen and said, "Well we are there. I love you Sora. Be careful."

"I love you too, and you be careful as well, and say hi to Lea for me," Sora said.

The transmission cut, and Kairi begun to get ready to departure to the surface.

* * *

**And that is where this chapter ends. I cut it a little short yes but its okay, because you have a game to be playing. Yes Kingdom Hearts 1.5. I got it along with the art book. I love playing Kingdom hearts again. It's been so long.**

**I'm playing through KH1 on proud mode. I played for several hours today, and only just beat the reversed guard armor. I never remembered how long that game was. It has always seemed much longer than Kingdom Hearts 2. Anyways**

**Read if you haven't already. Then Review. Also thanks to the one person who has so far. I accidentally wrote a year after birth by sleep rather than Dream Drop Distance. **

**Also get your muffin buttons installed half price through saturday with the special promo code: Blueberry**

**Update (Not too long after original posting of this chapter): I'll probably be raising the rating for this to M. I'll feel more comfortable writing future chapters that may contain more violence then I think should be on a T rating. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Just in case it wasn't clear I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, blah blah blah, or Dragon Ball for that matter...obviously. I do own Zach, Emily, Rainick and their world**

**Chapter 8**

Kairi along with Master Roshi, Goku, Krillin, and Bulma appeared on a small island right outside a pink house with, KAME, on it. Krillin whispered to Goku, "If we were as good with weapons as we were without I bet one of us would have won."

Master Roshi looked at him and said, "You're not even close to a level where you can compete with them yet. You have a lot of things to learn."

Goku asked, "Do you think Jackie Chun could have won."

Roshi looked away and stuttered, "I don't think there is anyone on earth who could have made it past the first round. Anyways our training so far has been child play."

"So can we start now!" Goku said excited.

"Whoa hold on their," said Master Roshi, "You just go down with the two tournaments. You should take a break and relax a while. Take a lesson from the greatest scholar of all. Life."

"Great! I can go look for my grandpa's four star dragon ball," Goku said just as excited.

_He's like a non-lazy version of Sora._ Kairi thought to her self.

"NIMBIS!" Goku yelled.

Kairi looked curiously at him then a brownish-yellowish cloud zoomed in front of him. Kairi was taken back by this unexpected event.

"Now hold on Goku the world is a dangerous place don't you think you should take someone with you," Roshi said.

"That's ok it'll be an adventure," Goku said still at the high excitement level.

"Now I'm sure Krillin would love to go with you, or maybe Kairi. I'm sure she would love to see this world. Be a gentlemen and show her around," Master Roshi said.

"Actually I wanted to start training for the next tournament with you Master," said Krillin.

"But I would love to go. I could look for the keyhole, and help if any heartless show up," Kairi said while smiling.

"You can come, but on one condition. You have to be able to ride my Nimbis cloud." said Goku.

"Well I've never done it, but I'm sure I can learn," said Kairi enthusiastically.

Master Roshi retorted, "Ah, but it isn't so simple you see. Only the pure of heart can ride-" Master Roshi then saw Kairi jump on the cloud with no problem. Kairi smiled back at him. She sat down and said, "Its so soft."

Goku jumped on and they floated off. Bulma then yelled up, "The Dragon Radar will guide you. You do know how to use it right."

Goku said, "I think I can figure it out," They started flying off and goku looked behind and waved, "Goodbye everyone."

Everyone on the ground responded in kind as the nimbis cloud shot off into the sky.

* * *

Some time later Goku and Kairi were flying above a desert. Kairi tied her hair into a pony tail so it wouldn't fly all over the place. Goku pulled out a small device that almost looked like a compass at first. Goku clicked a button at the top a few times and a dot appeared on the radar. "Well it looks pretty far away."

The cloud turned toward the signal. They flew for a few hours, and Kairi was able to summon water with her magic to keep their thirst quenched in the hot desert. Then they saw what looked like a bird, but much bigger. It appeared to have a person in it's talons. The bird flew by and Goku recognized the unwilling passenger. "Nam!"

Goku and Kairi changed direction to intercept the bird. Kairi transformed, and flew beside Goku then said, "I'll get that bird to let go of him, and you catch him with the Nimbis."

Goku nodded, and they went into action. Kairi flew past the bird, and teased him by flying backward in front of it. Goku positioned himself beneath the bird's talons where it gripped Nam. Kairi stopped suddenly, and the bird flew into a reflect shield. Nam was released, maintaining his forward momentum, and fell gently onto the Nimbis Cloud. They all took off in another direction Kairi flying besides.

"Thank you Goku, and I am sorry I do not know you," Nam said graciously.

Kairi smiled and said, "My name's Kairi what's yours?"

"I am Nam, it is a pleasure to meet you Kairi," said Nam while bowing his head while sitting on the Nimbis cloud.

"What were you doing out here Nam?" Goku asked.

"My village has been experiencing a terrible drought. I went to travel up where the river used to be to see what the problem was," said Nam.

"Hey we could fly with the Nimbs. You'll get there a lot faster," Goku offered.

"Thank you for your kindness," Nam said grateful for the help.

They flew up stream, well it would be if there were water. Kairi flew along side them trying to control her power output even though she wasn't meditating, and hasn't even tried it yet. However after just 10 minutes she was having a hard time keeping up with Goku. With a final burst of speed she caught up to the cloud and landed on it. This caused surprise in Goku and Nam. She reverted back, and was breathing heavily.

"It must take a lot of energy to fly," said Nam.

Kairi in between breaths explained that it was she couldn't control her form well. The continued to fly until they found a waterfall, and at the top a Dam. Kairi was already passed out as they landed. She was sleeping on the Nimbis cloud as Nam begged some large talking flying dinosaur looking creatures to take down the dam. Goku had to intervene to keep them from beating Nam up. When Giron intervened, Goku fought and defeated him in the worlds martial arts tournament. Giron told Goku the dam was indestructible.

Kairi's eyes opened and sat up on the Nimbis cloud floating above the settlement of dinosaurs. She looked out to see a beam of blue light strike the dam. It caused a critical failure, and a crack turned to the entire thing collapsing. "What I'd miss?" asked Kairi. Of course no one could even hear her. As they were all watching the fire works caused by Goku. _I've never pushed my form to its limits like that before. However I think I have a better Idea of how to fix it now. _

Goku, Kairi, and Nam crowded back onto the Nimbis cloud and flew off towards Nam's village. Now that the river was flowing with much more water, and possibly flooding the forest region near where the dam was. They flew in after the water had already rushed into the village filling up the dried river bed. Now the villagers had ease of mind knowing of a plentiful water source. An old man came out of the village, and thanked Nam, Goku, and Kairi for bringing back the water.

Kairi looked to Goku, "I was asleep how did you do that again?"

Goku looked up at Kairi and said, "I used a kamehameha wave on the dam."

"Like that attack you used on Riku?" asked Kairi, then she continued by asking, "Could you by any chance teach me that."

Before Goku could answer a fierce wind started to blow, and sand flew like arrows. Everyone took shelter in their houses. Kairi took the opportunity to meditate in her form. The villagers stared at her in awe. This made her nervous at first, and hard to meditate properly. However she was able to stay in her from for 45 minutes before she ran out of energy to keep it up. Despite not doing anything she exited the form out of breath. She passed out to wake up a few hours later. The storm still raged, but showed signs of slowing down.

A half hour later the sandstorm stopped. The villagers left their homes to observe what had happened, and they all stared in horror at the river. More accurately where the river once was. It was now buried by sand. Unfortunately this isn't the last of their problems. From the sand on the other side of the, former river, something large rocketed out of the sand. Screams came from the villagers. Kairi ran forward a bit struggling to see what it was in the dark. She formed a ball of light in her hand and threw it in the air. It lit up the area, the object that just came out, and the expression of horror on Kairi's face.

_It can't be. But it is. It is the exact description from Jiminy's journal._ _It is Kurt Zisa.__I'm not ready to fight yet. I'm still exhausted. Who else will fight?_ These thought rushed through Kairi's head quickly with a few 'Oh crap's and some 'holy shit's between each of them.

Goku saw the horror on her face and asked, "What is it Kairi?"

Kairi snapped out of it and yelled, "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!"

The villagers didn't question it, and they ran. However Goku was the only one who stayed with Kairi.

Kairi looked over at him and said, "That means you too."

Goku ignored her and got into a fighting position. Kairi nodded and summoned her keyblade. _I'll just fire a really intense blast of light at it._ Kairi thought. Almost right after that dark balls formed in two of Kurt Zisa's hands. His two swords spun rapidly in his hands as he stood there. Kairi felt her magic powers get sealed by a silence spell. Kairi turned to Goku and said, "Destroy those dark balls."

They ran forward towards Kurt Zisa. His swords swung down into the sand fanning the sand forward creating a mini sand storm. His swords stabbed into the sand at Kairi and Goku. They barely dodged the attacks. Goku jumped up and over the sand while Kairi jumped backwards out of harms way. Goku landed behind Kurt Zisa without him noticing.

The sand settled down and Kairi saw the heartless coming straight for her. It then swung it's swords at Kairi. She jumped out of the way each time, but she was eventually cornered into the village with no where to go. Kurt Zisa was about to strike again when a blue beam struck the two balls in Kurt Zisa's hands and destroyed them. Kairi ran forward and jumped over Kurt Zisa hoping to lead him away from the Village. However he fell onto his but swinging his head around as it sat there.

Kairi giggled at how funny it looked doing that. Then she ran forward to attack it. Goku and Kairi teamed up in attacking the head swinging around. Goku delivered punches and Kicks while Kairi attacked with her Oathkeeper. Kurt Zisa got up again, and began attacking.

Kairi yelled, "Silence!" As she cast the spell. Kurt Zisa grew even more frustrated.

The heartless swung its swords down at Goku and Kairi forcing them backwards. However they moved away from each other at the same time. So they ended up on both sides of Kurt Zisa. The weak silence spell wore off already and Kurt Zisa instantly recognized it and fired a ball of darkness at Goku, and hit him. He laid on the sand hopefully only knocked out.

Kurt Zisa then attacked Kairi again forcing her into the village again. As Kurt Zisa attacked he wrecked the village cutting houses in half. Kairi jumped over Kurt Zisa again hoping to minimize the damage on the village. Kurt Visa followed Kairi and swung a sword at her while she was above him. The sword met the Oathkeeper and Kairi went flying into the sand.

Kairi got up summoning the Oathkeeper back to her hands still exhausted from using her transformed state twice in one day until it failed. Kurt Zisa continued the attack. Kairi dodged each of the attacks. Pushing her further and further to her limit, which she started dangerously close to. Kurt Zisa sent one final attack and hit Kairi's Oathkeeper. She went flying again. _I have to transform. All or nothing._

Kairi then went about transforming again. She was able to do it successfully, and set a new personal record of three in one day. However her form was already dangerously close to failing. So she wasted no time. She flew towards Kurt Zisa, who tried to swat her out of the air unsuccessfully. Kairi looped into the air and came down. S wining her keyblade into Kurt Zisa's head. She landed on her feet and flew away towards the village, and let out a volley of streams of light. Only a few impacted Kurt Zisa's head most hit various parts of his body.

Kurt Zisa still refused to fall however severely injured. Kairi had the worst of it, because she landed on the ground her from about to fail. She tried to gather energy for one final attack, but a ball of darkness impacted her and launched her back.

Kairi was now lying unconscious in the sand. Kurt Zisa limped forward to finish her off. However Goku suddenly appeared infront of Kurt Zisa with his hands cupped at his side as he yelled, "Kaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A blue ball formed in his hands. Kurt Zisa formed a ball of darkness in front of him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Goku yelled preparing for his big attack.

The dark ball launched toward Goku as he pushed his hands forward and yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A blue beam flew forward and hit Kurt Zisa in the head. Kurt Zisa disappeared as a heart flew up into the sky.

Goku ran towards Kairi shaking her, but she did not respond. She was however breathing. Goku carried her onto the Nimbis cloud to find the Villagers. He found them near a, "Big Puddle!" Goku yelled excitedly. He landed, and found that the villagers were already there.

The village elder said in excitement, "It's just as the legend said! The roaming lake has come to save our village."

* * *

Sora had arrived at his assigned world, and already teleported to the surface. It was late at night near a grave yard. It would almost look scary had Sora not been to Halloween town before. What he saw next was disturbing to say the least. A man with white hair and a giant screw sticking out of his head had a girl in his arms. She tried to get away, but failed. He started lifting up her shirt. _I've gotta help her._ Sora summoned the Oblivion and rushed into battle.

He had just arrived, but he seemed not to have been the first person with the same idea. There was another kid with blue hair and a muscular build running at the man from behind. He yelled, "You're going to need a new pair of glasses you bastard. How could you have already forgotten that I'm here."

The man replied, "Easily."

The kid yelled, "You're not the only one who can use soul waves to attack without a weapon." He said this while still running. "BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE!"

The kid hit the other man in the back, but it seemed to have little effect other than causing the girl to fall from his grasp. The man the said, "A surprise from the wild boy."

Another kid with white hair was sitting on the ground near where the girl was now. He said, "What the hell is going on. This is useless."

The blue haired kid then said, "You deflected my soul attack."

The man replied, "Don't you remember when I checked your soul data when you first arrived here. When I did that I familiarized my self with your soul wavelength. So now I can adjust mine so they match. When the wavelengths are the same they cancel each other out so your attack is powerless."

A fireball interrupted his speech, by nearly smacking into him. However he got out of the way at the last second. However the man looked shocked at this sudden development. Sora stood with an out stretched keyblade. The white haired boy looked toward the girl and asked, "Hey Maka do you know who that kid over there is."

Maka replied, "No, I don't Soul."

The blue haired kid backed away from the man still in shock his attack didn't work. The man turned his attention to Sora. "So you want to play hero huh. Who are you and why are you here?"

Sora held his keyblade behind him in his normal fighting stance. "My name is Sora, and I'm here to stop you."

The man replied calmly, "You don't even know what is going on here do you?"

"I saw enough to know what is happening," Sora said gritting his teeth. Sora Charged forward holding the Oblivion in both hands. He swung at the middle of his torso. The man jumped back avoiding the attack. Sora let his momentum carry him around, as he took a step forward. He took another slash the same way. The man jumped back again. Sora stopped his spin and lunged forward. The man sidestepped, and he tried to strike Sora with his fist which he stretched upward to attack with his palm. Sora moved his keyblade to intercept the attack. Which it easily did. Yellow crackles of electricity spread across his arm, and into the keyblade, but stopped there.

Sora pushed the man off with his keyblade, and sent him staggering back. The man looked shocked that his attack didn't work, and jumped backwards to further the distance between them. He thought it would give him time to analyze his spiky haired opponent. However Bolts of lightning flew from the Oblivion for the man. He had no choice but to jump out of the way. Sora sprung forward while the man was in mid-air and slashed at him with the Oblivion. The man fell from the air and hit the ground.

Sora floated above him in the air, and slowly descended landing next to him. Suddenly the man shot up, and hit Sora in the stomach with an attack just like he tried before. Sora went flying, and crashed into the ground. He passed out only moments later. So he didn't get to see that the man was actually just testing the kids until he wakes up.

* * *

Riku woke up while laying on the couch with his book in his hands. In the dark room a faint light came from the study. Riku got up and peeked his head around the corner. Zach was sitting at his desk with a couple of books open, and pieces of paper in front of him with drawings on them. Riku said, "Hey, What are you up to?"

Zach kept looking at his work and answered, "Planning a journey to the altar of balance."

Riku was intrigued at this so he asked, "Is this some religious pilgrimage"

Zach shook his head, "Not exactly. It is a place of great power for those who know how to use it."

"Mind filling me in?" Riku asked.

Zach turned around in his chair to face Riku and started to explain, "The members of our organization pick our own fighting style, and make our own weapons. The junior members however have yet to make their weapons. I am finally ready to do this. You see the sword I have now is a loan from my mentor, and such is custom here," Zach paused for a second and the continued, "I am on the path of balance. I try to keep my heart perfectly balanced between light and darkness. The altar of balance will allow me to complete my weapons."

"Complete? So can I see the incomplete version?" Riku asked out of curiosity.

Zach held up a purple crystal, "This is a weapon crystal. It contains all the components needed to construct a weapon. I actually have everything I need but one thing. A large amount of light and Darkness to complete the main enchantment. It will grant an enormous power boost when I focus in on my heart's light and darkness and balance them out."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't your current sword do that? You know how you beat me."

"No you lost, because you let me win," Zach said, "Anyways, no my weapon now doesn't do that. It does increase my power, but it works much differently. The energy I receive is directly proportionally to my emotional state. A heightened state will grant more power, but also a larger degree of exhaustion afterwords. The swords I hope to have soon will only exhaust me at a normal rate. Even with the power boost."

"You could tell I threw the match for you?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I can sense the strength of people very well. I could tell you were putting on a show, but I don't know why." said Zach.

"To be honest. I just didn't want to fight my friends," Riku said, "I only wish you fought in the finals. I wanted to see you fight Kairi."

"Yes well Rainick and Emily would have left without me. I am actually surprised Kairi beat Emily. I'm also surprised I beat Rainick," Zach said.

"Yeah Kairi's got a lot of power when she transforms. She isn't very good with it yet," Riku said.

"What is it called, her form?" asked Zach.

"I don't know what it's called. I would call it Nike. It's from the mythology of that world. The winged goddess of victory," Riku said, "Perhaps Something with angel."

"Well I think I'll be going to bed. I will be leaving the day after tomorrow. You will have spoken with our emperor by then. You will be going to Tansha anyways to speak with the king there. You can travel with me until the border. That is where the Altar is anyway," suggested Zach.

"Sounds like a deal. Anyways you got a room set up for me?" Riku asked.

"Right. Almost forgot." Zach said smiling, "Down the hall. There is probably still the butler waiting for you."

Riku waved and walked out of the room after grabbing his things. He walked around on the floor to find his room. Where he stayed for the night. He was surprised to find it had everything he would have at home. A thing like a tv, but it used magic instead of electricity. A bathroom with a shower/bathtub. A queen sized bed apparently enchanted for comfort. _I wonder how much a commoner would have. I hope I find Rainick or Emily along the way. I want to see the other side of the story badly._ _  
_

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! Well anyway what did you all think. Tell me in the reviews.**

**I would have had this out sooner if it wasn't for KH 1.5. Anyways for those of you that got the art book open it up to the message and read the last sentence "I will continue to create something you can all enjoy playing for the next several decades." Damn! I doubt will have kingdom hearts for 30 or 40 years after this, but after reading this I would expect it to last at least another 10. Which is nice to hear. **

**Anyways if you don't know the world Sora is at is based off the anime Soul Eater. Watch it if you haven't. In fact Watch it before reading this. Seriously go back in time before you read this and watch it. Or read the manga, but this fic is based off the anime. Also if you were expecting me to continue following the story while Sora was unconscious. I'm not, because this is about Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I will only follow other characters to give you some dramatic Irony. Like right now. **

**Kairi lost to Kurt Zisa to my surprise. I had 20 bucks on her winning...Yes I didn't see it coming, and I was writing it. She was originally going to win it. Sora at first was fighting Death the Kid and was to win. However I screwed them both over, and got them KO'ed. Riku is the only one who hasn't been defeated in a real battle yet. How long will he last? Find out in the next chapter. When I write it. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Riku woke up as the light of the rising sun seeped its way through closed curtains on a window to the side of his bed. He got up with his stomach rumbling. He walked over to his bag, still only in his boxers. He pulled out one of the storage crystals, and waved his hand over it blue surrounding his hand as he did it. With the same hand he caught a bagel along with cream cheese that fell out.

After eating his bagel he took a shower, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed. All of which took 15 minutes. Even though he knew he had a meeting. He had no idea when it was. People around him seemed to conveniently forget to tell him this seemingly obvious vital information. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. He went to open it, and the butler stood before him. "Hello," Riku said.

The butler bowed and replied, "Good morning sir. I am to lead you to the palace for your meeting."

"Alright," Riku said. He walked back, and grabbed his storage crystal, and left with the butler.

He led the way silently. Riku followed closely hoping not to get lost. They took the same way down that he and Zach came up. The sun glared down on the palace in just the right way so it actually appeared to sparkle. The fountains leading up to it which looked even more lavish than what the Ishna tower, which was put to shame by the palace. They seemingly entered without a problem with the royal guard. Who were clad in gold colored armor, and carried various weapons including spears, swords, maces, and some had bows as a ranged weapon.

The inside of the palace was even more lavish. Paintings, statues, and exotic plants seemingly littered the sides of the hall. The butler stopped before two large doors made of decorated metal, or at least plated over it. He then said, "You can enter when you like."

So Riku immediately walked up to the door ready to open them, but they opened themselves only making a sound when it first opened. He walked through the door, and before he heard the door close there was the distinctive clanking of plate armor. He looked behind himself that guards had take positions by the door. He walked down to a staircase that lead to the throne. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at an older looking man sitting in the throne. The emperor looked at him inquisitively. Immediately Riku could tell the kind of person he was. He made Riku uneasy he looked at the emperor for a few more seconds before he was about to say something. However Riku felt something so familiar, and haunting to say the least. As a part of his past jumped out to bite him once again.

The emperor spoke first, "You must be the traveler from off world."

Riku simply nodded and then said, "I came here to deliver a warning," Riku paused as the feeling stayed, and grew even stronger and said, "I know maleficent has already been here. In fact she IS here."

The guards immediately drew their weapons. Riku summoned the way to dawn, and jumped back.

The emperor laughed, "Boy you should have kept quiet, and you might have gotten away," The emperor paused and laughed some more, "They do say ignorance is bliss."

Maleficent appeared in green flames next to the emperor and said, "You are too late he has already allied with me, and don't even bother going to the neighboring country. There won't be anything left."

She disappeared with these words. The emperor smirked, "It looks like I get to have you all for myself then. Surrender and you live. Fight, and you will be fighting my royal guard my most elite warriors. Only an Ishna could match them."

Riku gritted his teeth as he considered his options. The guards were probably all as good or better than Zach. He could fight them off if there were only a few of them, but their are ten of them in the room. Running would be difficult, because there are even more guards in the surrounding areas not to mention the Ishna. However he didn't seem to have many other options.

Riku stood there for about a minute deciding what to do while the emperor laughed. Riku jumped into the air forming a fireball in his hand, and blasted it straight for the emperor. His target barely got out of the way. However the gold throne was completely destroyed. The guards turned their attention to the emperor. Riku ran for the door blasting a hole in it with a fireball. He escaped the Palace to see several guards on his tail however they were too slow for Riku being in full plate armor. Riku broke line of sight, and hid in an alleyway.

_I really wish I could still transform into Ans-Xehanort's heartless. I could disguise my self at least a little bit. Well maybe not Maleficent would probably tell him that I could do it. _Riku made his way to get out of the city, but he then heard a whistle down a darker section of the alleyway. He looked to see one of the men that gave him and Zach a ride into the city. Riku walked to him. The man whispered, "You can hide here."

Riku walked in, and the man closed the door behind him. Riku knew he could trust him, and knew he was probably in league with Rainick. As long as he was enemies with the emperor he would be safe with the rebellion, or at least to an extent the rebellion could defend themselves. The man waved his hand in front of a wall, and it seemed to distort. He motioned for Riku to walk inside, and that is what he did. Once on the other side he found him self considerably darker. Only lanterns lighting the way inside of a small room inside a cave. There was a table with two familiar faces sitting around it.

"Hello Rainick and Emily," Riku said.

"Heard the emperor tricked you," said Rainick grinning, "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah he already made a deal with Maleficent, and I guess it is her who is plotting all of this," Riku said then suddenly Riku looked shocked, "Wait a second that literally just happened how did you know."

"Riku we know everything that happens inside of this country. It is how we have survived all this time. We have spies everywhere," Rainick said.

Emily walked out of the room silently. Riku traced her movement curiously until the door closed then Riku said, "So what do you know so far."

"Well that sorceress. She has convinced the emperor to supply troops for here after she sends the heartless to destroy his enemy. However she said she had to raise a stronger army first," Rainick explained.

"Where is she going to get the heartless? Their numbers have been seriously depleted. There shouldn't be enough to take the entire country," Riku pondered what this meant.

"That is confusing. She said she would soon be able to take the whole country after she made another acquisition," Rainick explained.

"What could this mean?" Riku asked himself for a second, "Oh wait that's right She must be the ones behind the attacks. She is trying to get Kairi, and the rest of the princesses. To open the door"

"I'm not sure what that means, but it sounds as if we should stop her from doing just that." Rainick said.

"Well I guess I won't make it," Riku laughed his mind reminding him of that, "Zach willl probably just want to kill me. After what happened."

"Probably not. He probably doesn't know about it," Rainick said, "He is one of the top prospects for the Ishna, against all odds. However he is an idealist. They can't corrupt him using greed like they usually do. If he hears that the emperor made a deal with Maleficent. They know they will lose him. Not to mention there is already a strain in relations between the Ishna in the emperor. That is why he has his bodyguard he doesn't trust the Ishna who are technically supposed to be the royal guards."

"Interesting. How do we use that to our advantage?" asked Riku.

"Simple. Tell Zach that the emperor wants him to go with you to other worlds. He will help you in your journey in protecting the seven...whatever they were. I would tell you to tell him the truth but he might not believe it. He is more than a little naive," said Rainick.

"You know him well," Riku stated impressed with his knowledge.

"Information is key. You need to know your enemy, and just as importantly you need to know yourself," Rainick said.

"Are you sure he won't know about what happened. I mean I did blow up his throne," Riku said.

"Ah yes that was hilarious, but I am positive he won't know. Trust me I know them well. In fact his mentor is one of us," said Rainick.

"Then couldn't you have him tell Zach what happened. That way he will be against the emperor," Riku suggested.

"All that will accomplish is losing Martin and Zach by the hands of the rest of the Ishna. However if we trick Zach he will go with you. He will be able to help us more off world," Rainick explained, "If I can I would also like to go, and If not I'll send Emily."

"Are you sure? I mean Zach probably," Riku was about to suggest a concern but Rainick waved it off and said, "If you worry about him becoming suspicious don't."

"Ok question first though. Should we leave immediately or after he gets his weapons?" Riku asked.

Rainick perked his head and raised an eyebrow, "What now?"

"He is going to some altar or something to get his weapons made. The altar of balance," Riku explained.

"I didn't know. I thought he was going to fight on the front lines," Rainick said, "I'm in your debt Riku. It looks like something is wrong with my intelligence network. I'm gonna have to sort it out, and probably won't make it off world. Anyways let him choose which you do first. Come back to the city gates before you board the ship. You should find Emily there, actually she will find you there."

Riku raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rainick only replied with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Sora opened his eyes to see he was in what looked liked in an infirmary. He looked up and saw a familiar face. It was the man that he was fighting before. A screw in his head. A white lab coat with odd zigzag stitches in them. He was sitting backwards in an office chair resting his arms on the back of the seat. As he saw Sora open his eyes he said, "Good you're awake Keyblade wielder."

Sora jumped up out of bed summoning the Oblivion. "Relax I'm not your enemy," the man said.

"Then why were you attacking those kids?" Sora questioned harshly.

"Oh that. No it was just a test for them," the man replied plainly.

"A test?" Sora asked.

"Yes they are students here at the academy, and I'm a professor. Professor Stein," Stein said.

"Wow...I feel stupid," Sora said.

"Well you want to take a few classes. I'm sure it would be helpful for you being a keyblade wielder. Especially considering you can't even begin to use the full power of the keyblade," The professor suggested.

"What do you mean," Sora said.

"Well how about this. If you can a certain someone here on campus I will tell you free of charge. If not then you'll have to figure it out on your own," Stein said.

"Um sure I guess," Sora replied.

"Okay, but first I have a class to teach, and you should get dressed," Stein mentioned.

Sora looked down and saw he was stripped down to his boxers. After locating his clothes he got dressed quickly, and then tried to find where the professor went unsure of what he was supposed to do now. He roamed the halls for at least a half hour not finding any signs of anyone. However he started to hear gun shots. He followed the sounds to the exit of the building where he saw Professor stein. The two girls from his fight with Stein. The one blonde haired girl, and the tall black haired girl, that was in a pony tail falling down past her waist.

However more interestingly he saw the two boys. The one with white hair, and the other with spiky blue hair. They seemed to be dueling another kid with black hair, which had three white stripes on just the left side of his hair. He was also dressed neatly in black and held two duel pistols. Sora stood back and watched the fight.

The three in front of him were having a conservation, but he didn't catch any of it. He was busy watching the Kid with the guns beating back his two opponents. Suddenly the kid with white hair jumped into the air turning into a bright light. Afterwards he was a scythe with a red and black blade that fell on top of the other kid's kids head. Who then started screaming. While the scythe was somehow talking to him.

The kid then tried to pick up the scythe, but apparently it was really heavy, because he couldn't lift him. Sora walked forward by the three in front of him and asked, "What is happening?"

Stein looked to his side to see Sora standing there and explained, "Well those two idiots out there, Blackstar the blue haired kid, and Soul the kid with white hair. They picked a fight with Death the Kid over there. Soul is a weapon which means he can transform into a scythe. However those two have incompatible wavelengths so he can't even lift him in weapon form.

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced himself to the two girls. Who didn't even know him. Despite trying to save them other day from nothing, and failing.

"I'm Maka," the blonde haired girl introduced herself.

"And my name is Tsubaki," said the raven haired girl.

Sora looked back at the fight to see the two boys hugging each other and Maka commentating, "They need professional help."

They were both then shot down by Kid who then said, "Ooops my finger slipped."

Soul and Blackstar then continued to keep fighting, but making total fools of themselves. Against an obviously superior opponent. Death the Kid seemed to be powering up a special attack. However Soul and Blackstar were eager to face the attack. Sora laughed a little and said, "They're about to get owned."

Stein smirked and nodded his head. Kid's guns then turned into large cannons as he sat on the ground. After a few moments he fired a blast that caused a large explosion. Soul and Blackstar didn't even attempt to dodge the attack out of arrogance, although Soul seemed to be concerned. A sense that they somehow kept even after being thoroughly defeated after every attack. The smoke cleared showing the two kids in a daze laying on the ground. Sora chuckled slightly.

"So this is the guy you want me to fight isn't it," Sora said.

"Yeah you can go right now if you want to," Stein said.

"Well I just hope he is ready," Sora said confidently. Possibly over confidently.

Stein got Kid's attention by saying, "Hey Kid come over here. I hope you didn't tire yourself out."

Kid came over and said, "Not even close."

"Well that's good, because you have another fight today as well. Hopefully you will find a worthy opponent in him," Stein smirked. In reality Stein just wanted to see a good fight rather than a one sided slaughter. What a better match up then between an interplanetary hero, and a grim reaper that Kid is.

"Who could that be?" Kid asked.

"Right here," Stein said pointing to Sora.

Kid looked closely at Sora, and asked him, "Are you sure you want to fight me? You could get hurt."

"I would issue the same warning to you Kid," Stein said.

"Well ok let's go if you insist," Kid walked back out to the platform where he fought Soul and Blackstar, who just walked away.

Sora walked out there as well. Kid then asked, "Who's your weapon? and where are they. Or do you fight without a weapon."

Sora replied, "I don't use people as weapons like you guys have, but I can top it." Sora outstretched his hand, and the Oblivion appeared in a flash of light.

Sora crouched down in his fighting stance with the Oblivion keyblade. Stein announced they could start whenever they felt like. However neither of them started. They stood there staring each other down, and waiting for the other to make the move. Sora broke first in the battle of patience. He rushed forward fast enough that the spectators lost sight. Kid opened fired, but they went straight through as if nothing was there. He adjusted his aim above him, and fired again. Sora while floating in air deflected every single shot Kid fired at him with ease with his keyblade.

He went straight down as fast as lightning and attempted to strike him with the Oblivion. Kid held his pistols above him to block the strike. He barely stopped the strike. Before his guard broke. Kid then tripped Sora by his feet. However it was completely ineffective as Sora simply flew a few inches off the ground to avoid jumping. Kid jumped backwards, and opened fired again hoping to get a lucky hit, but Sora simply disappeared as the shots approached. Kid looked around him not finding any sign of him. Kid then rolled forward missing a lightning bolt hitting the ground where Kid was.

Kid then fired upwards at Sora who was floating high above the ground. Sora then appeared in front of him again. Sora was way too fast to be hit by Kid's bullets. So he tried his luck in hand to hand. Death rushed forward at Sora who stood his ground. Sora took a horizontal swing at Kid who ducked under the attack skillfully. He then delivered a Kick to Sora. Sora went flying back, and stopped himself in air. The attack seemed to not have hurt Sora much.

Kid jumped back to prepare his special attack once more. Sora let him charge up his attack, and fire it. When the attack approached. Sora yelled, "Reflect!" The attack hit a honeycomb shield around, and bounced back at Kid. Kid jumped over as the explosion hid him in smoke. Not long after it was reflected Kid landed next to Sora. He was then trapped in the aftermath of the reflect spell which caused an explosion of its own. Kid was knocked back onto the ground. Before he could get up. The Oblivion's tip stabbed into the ground right next to Kid's neck. With Sora floating high above.

Kid's pistols turned to light and turned into two girls. Both looking similar except one was taller than the other. Kid then said, "I guess this means I lost."

Stein watched the fight throughout carefully. He could see that Sora was already physically quite a capable warrior. However there was something obvious staring The professor in his face that could increase Sora's Power. Stein then said, "Sora come with me there is someone you need to see.

Sora looked at Stein and said, "Okay. Where we going?"

Stein didn't answer just rolled off in his chair. Sora followed him inside.

* * *

"Wake up kid! You've been sleeping all day. Got it memorized," Axel I mean Lea commanded to a sleeping Kairi.

Kairi opened her eyes and saw a pair of green eyes staring down on her. Her first reaction was to scream, and that is exactly what she did. Lea jumped back not expecting Kairi to wake so abruptly. Then Nam came running inside and asked, "What happened!?"

"You scared me Axel-Uh I mean Lea," Kairi said still breathing hard.

"What are you saying that I'm ugly," Lea said acting offended.

"No just that you're a creep," Kairi insulted Lea to pause then asked, "Am I still at the village?"

"Yes, I haven't been able to get much information out of the village, but what exactly happened. The village is torn to shreds. This is the only untouched building," Lea informed.

"A heartless," Kairi said sitting up in her bed slowly.

"Seriously? A single heartless did this," Lea said skeptical.

"Kurt Zisa," Kairi stated.

"It must have been powerful to knock you out," Lea said, "Did you beat it."

"I don't think so. I am fairly sure I lost," Kairi stated, "Where's Goku?"

"I don't know who that is," Lea said.

"He is this boy with a tail, and spiky black hair," Kairi described Goku's appearance.

Nam still in the building said, "Goku left a while ago. He said he wanted to find his grandpa's dragon ball. I told him that we would look after you until you woke up."

"So what happened with that heartless. I am pretty sure it knocked me out?" Kairi asked Nam.

"Well I don't know for sure, but when we fled we found our self at the roaming lake. Then in the night a blue beam shot into the sky. Not long after Goku came on his flying cloud with you unconscious," Nam explained.

"Well it looks like you have a lot of training left to do princess," Lea said while smiling. Knowing that Kairi hated being called 'princess.'

"If I wasn't so tired I would hurt you," Kairi threatened.

"Cmon you were sleeping all day. Got it memorized," Axel said throwing in his catchphrase, which will surely be abused for the remainder of this fanfiction, and his life however long that may be.

"I guess that form takes more out of me than I thought," Kairi said.

"Yeah speaking of that how many times did you use it yesterday?" Lea questioned.

"Uh two- no three. The first two training I guess the third in battle with Kurt Zisa," Kairi explained.

"Damn. You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep that up. Yen Sid told me to tell you to take it easy with that form. You should have also waited for me to show up. He said you could possibly lose control," Lea said concerned.

"I guess. I still don't remember much after I'm done using it," Kairi informed.

"Well you rest here for a bit. I"m gonna help the villagers build this place back up," Lea said.

"Nah I think I'll help too," Kairi said. She slid out of the bed, and got up.

Lea looked concerned, but Kairi seemed ok to walk so he said, "Alright get up, but you shouldn't be working on anything."

Kairi shook her head, "No its my fault the heartless wrecked the village anyway."

"How could you possibly be to blame. The heartless did this not you Got it memorized?" Lea pointed out Kairi's innocence.

"I should have led the heartless away from the village not towards it," she said obviously upset, "If it wasn't for that the village would be fine."

Lea sighed, "Well rest up FIRST, and then you can help if you want it that way," Lea said, "Or you are going to overdo it. Got it memorized."

* * *

The Dark sorceress Maleficent stared into a green fire which showed on the inside the demolished village, and an exhausted Kairi attempting to help repair the village along with Lea. Pete looked Extremely worried about this and said, "What are we supposed to do now? We didn't see this coming."

Maleficent simply said, "You will go capture the other princesses quickly, and you can't mess this up. If you dare I will personally turn you into a heartless."

Pete nodded nervously, and walked through a dark portal. Seemingly at the wave of a hand 10 heartless appeared. They were about a meter tall. They were humanoid in appearance, with the heartless emblem, and a Dark sword int heir hands. They all disappeared at the same time a Green fire enveloped Maleficent.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I got this chapter done ALOT sooner than I thought I would, and so the updated happened fairly quickly. So the next chapter will decide the fate of the entire story won't it. Can Maleficent defeat Lea and a still fatigued Kairi with just here, and 10 of her new Heartless? They are of course are a little short to be super soldier heartless right? And certainly too short to be storm troopers.**

**And of course the question everyone is asking. Will Kairi get her revenge on Lea and kidnap him? Wait no that isn't it. NO it was: Will Maleficent succeed in opening the Door to Darkness once more, and granting her enormous power. In which she sort of died a little early last time. Even if she does succeed will her powerful enough to fight Sora and Riku at full strength?**

**The next Chapter will certaintly do at least one of the following**

**1. Answer all the questions**

**2. Answer some of the questions**

**3. Be a blank document.**

**4. **

**5. Answer none of the questions**

**6. Do something to one of the characters. That everyone, myself included, will be forced to hate me. Probably causing a world wide riot.**

**Please review, and if you haven't yet try reading it. Don't forget to watch soul eater if you haven't already. You don't really need to watch Dragonball, or do you?**


End file.
